It's too late
by darkwolffromhell
Summary: Everything its too late. the day Ritsu left, the day they argue, the day Mio realize she cant live without her best friend. Why the fate have to play with them this many time? My first k-on fic, please R&R and mainly Mitsu with a bit of YuiAzu inside.
1. It's too late!

Disclaimer: I do not own K-on or any character in it. Oh how I wish I can own them. Anyway, please enjoy this story.

"Maybe it's best to leave it like this." Ritsu mumbles when running away from her best friend, or more like the one that she loves. She quickly walks towards her room and locks the door. She throws her bag aside and lies down on the bed, still fighting the urge to cry.

"How should I face her now? I maybe should just follow my dad's advice and go to United State to continue my study instead." Ritsu buries her face in the pillow. She still remembers how happy Mio is when she announces to her friends that she is going out with a guy and also how hurt she is when Mio is angry with her.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_The Houkago Tea-Time is having a gathering at a café that Mugi's father's friend owns it. Mio is being silly for the whole day and not even Ritsu, the whole band mates actually notice about this._

"_Mio-chan, are you okay?" Yui asks right after she finishes her cake._

"_Huh? What make you ask that?" Mio is shocks and slightly jumps from the chair._

"_This is because Mio-senpai is acting very weird." Azusa says, offering her favorite senpai another cake._

"_What make you say that?" Mio tries to defend herself once again._

"_This is because you can smile suddenly when staring at the phone. You also will suddenly giggle while eating your cake." Mugi explains._

"_Thank you, Azunyan." Yui hugs her favorite kouhai, or more accurately her lover. Azusa and Yui just begin to date each other a month ago when Yui finally gains enough confidence and confess to Azusa. Azusa's answer is actually surprise Yui because Yui expects Azusa rejects her, but Yui's love for Azusa is actually mutual and so Azusa and Yui begin to date each other. They tell their friends about this good new as soon as they meet with each other. This incident has gives Ritsu a confidence boost in confessing to her best friend, Mio._

"_Mio, are you free today?" Ritsu decides to confess to Mio today._

"_Huh? No, Ritsu. I am busy today." _

"_Busy with what? I thought you finish your assignment already" Ritsu pouts when she finds out that Mio is hiding something from her._

"_Oh, I think I should tell you all now. I am going out with a guy." Mio announces this great big news._

"_Oh, do we know him?"_

"_Is he studying in the same campus with you?"_

"_Is he taking the same course with you?"_

"_How does he look?"_

"_How do you two get together?" Yui, Azusa and Mugi keep throwing question at Mio which make Ritsu feels annoyed and heartbroken at the same time._

"_Hold on, guys. One at a time. No, I don't think you all know him. Yes, he is studying the same course and at the same campus with me. He is quite good-looking. He confess to me and I feel that hanging out with him is kind of fun, so I agree to go out with him."Mio answers the questions fluently._

"_You are so amazing, Mio-chan!" Yui says with full of excitement._

"_I'm not that amazing." Mio lowers her head due to her embarrassment, she begins to think that is it a good idea to tell her friend about this._

"_Oh, you are. You manage to go out with a guy and that's amazing!" Yui throws her hands up to the sky._

"_Yui-chan, you also going out with Azusa." Mugi reminds Yui about her girlfriend. Yui quickly turns her head and look at Azusa and finds out that Azusa is pouting and looks towards the other side._

"_Azunyan, are you jealous?" Yui asks and sitting closer to Azusa._

"_No, I'm not." Azusa denies about it although she is actually jealous that Yui thinks Mio is great by going out with a boy._

"_Relax; no one can replace my Azunyan. I will love you forever and ever." Yui hugs Azusa. Azusa tries to struggle at once but she quickly calm down when she realizes that Yui is actually care for her._

"_Come o, guys. Mio is actually lying" Ritsu suddenly speaks which gain everyone's attention._

"_Why do you say so?" Mugi asks with an unknown expression on her face._

"_How can Mio get the guts to talk with a guy and go out with him? This is Mio we are talking about. The shy, scaredy cat Mio. She is just lying to us." Ritsu continues to say without realizing Mio is angry._

"_Who say I can't go out with a guy?" Mio suddenly shouts._

"_I say, because you are shy and you don't even can talk to a guy normally!" Ritsu shouts back._

"_Then you are wrong! I'm not the Mio that you know before. I'm the new me. I had change, Ritsu." Mio stands up and shouts._

"_So what? I prefer the old Mio that usually hangs out with me, I prefer the old Mio who usually hides behind my back when she is scares. I prefer the old Mio!" Ritsu hits the table very hard and stands up._

"_Guys, please calm down. Everyone is staring at us." Mugi tries to calm both of them down while Yui and Azusa are shock about this sudden change of atmosphere._

"_Sorry but the old Mio isn't going to come back anymore. Look, Ritsu. I had change and you should change too. You should throw away your childish attitude and think for my happiness!" Mio shouts._

"_Oh ya, I like my childish attitude. I don't want to think for your happiness. Oh, how I wish you and your stupid boyfriend will break up right away!" Right after Ritsu says this sentence, a pain feeling coming from her left cheek. She slowly uses her hand and touches the spot where the pain coming from. She realizes that Mio has just slaps her just now. _

"_Ritsu, think for my happiness! Don't say something like that!" Mio tries to shout but she feels like her energy is losing bit by bit. _

"_You want me to think about your happiness? Then who is going to think about mine!" Ritsu shouts when tears slowly fall down on her cheeks. _

"_What do you mean by that? Of course I will also think about your happiness." Mio looks at Ritsu with shocks plus confuses expression._

"_It is nothing. I suddenly feel sick. I think I will go home now, Bye, guys." Ritsu stands up and walks away before anyone able to say anything._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"Argh!" Ritsu shouts in the pillow and lets her tears fall although she hates crying.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so hollow? Why do I feel pain from my heart?" Ritsu mumbles in the pillow. After that, she tells Satoshi to inform her mom that she is not going to eat her dinner. She stays in her room and stares at the ceiling, thinking back all those good memories of her with her best friend. She walks down to the living room and finds out that her parents and brother are sitting at there watching the news.

"Hey, dad. Can I ask you something?" Ritsu asks while walking towards her father.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Dad, about the study at United States, do I still be able to go there and continue my study?" Ritsu asks and lowering her head.

"Of course, you still be able to catch up the second semester."

"Oh, if that's the case, I want to go to United State to study." Ritsu looks into her dad's eyes. Both amber eyes are staring at each other. A knowing smile appears on her father's face.

"Of course Ritsu. I'm glad that you understand the whole situation and you think about your family first. If you study at United State, you will be able to take care of the family business." Ritsu's father slowly strokes Ritsu's hair.

"Yes, I understand. I also understand that Satoshi will be taking care of the family business in Asia while I handle the ones at Europe and United State." Ritsu smiles at her father.

"Yes, you are right. You and your brother know that the Tainaka family business is well known across all the countries and so you two shouldn't disappoint me and your mother. I will help you to transfer that next month."

"Dad, I wish to go there next week."

"Why? You can't study at that university if you go right now."

"I want to suit myself to the culture and those places." Ritsu tries to convince her dad to let her go early because she doesn't want to see Mio's face anymore.

"But what about Mio?" Ritsu's mother asks.

"Yea, about that. I think Mio and I, we should… go our own ways since she still doesn't know I'm actually daughter of a rich family just like Mugi." Ritsu says when she looks at her house. Ritsu and her family live in a very simple double storey house although they are very rich. Besides that, Ritsu and Mugi actually know each other from the start but Ritsu asks Mugi to help her keep a secret that she is actually rich from the others and Mugi agrees to it.

"Well, okay. If this is your decision, we will surely respect it. I will ask the agent there to help you find a room for you to stay. You just pack your things and the others I will help you to settle it." Ritsu's father puts down the newspaper.

"Thanks, dad. I am going back to my room to think what I should bring with me." Ritsu walks back to the room and sits on the bed.

"I think, this is the best and only way for both of us." Ritsu mumbles and starts to pack. The next few days none of the band members contact Ritsu and neither do Ritsu contacts them and tells them about the truth.

Finally it's the day when Ritsu is going off to United State. Ritsu walks slowly and gently touches everywhere of her house.

"Mom, I going to the playground for awhile. I will be back soon." Ritsu walks off to the playground and sees the yellow swing set when she first met Mio. She slowly walks to the sandcastle when she protected Mio from the bullies. Ritsu smiles and she walks away from the playground and remembering all those nice memories.

"Honey, it's time to go. You are going to miss your flight!" Ritsu's mom shouts at Ritsu and Ritsu starts to run and gets in the car. She looks outside when her dad drives towards the airport.

"I will never forget these wonderful memories with you, Mio." Ritsu says softly.

"You better take care of yourself there, and also remember to give us a call when you free. We all are going to miss you." Ritsu's mother hugs Ritsu tightly.

"Ya, sis. Don't you go hit up with some girls and also remember introduce some nice looking girls to me since you will be very popular among the girls at there." Satoshi laughs.

"Ritsu, take care of yourself. We will all go visit you when we free." Ritsu's father smiles gently.

"Okay, I will. Satoshi, do I really look like a boy?" Ritsu asks when suddenly Satoshi takes off her headband and pass her a mirror.

"See for yourself." Ritsu looks into the mirror, her bangs flow down perfectly without her even trying it, those amber eyes full of confidence and the grin that can make a hundred of girls fell for her. Ritsu now only believe that she really looks like a guy when she takes off her headband.

"Ritsu, you should be going now. We will miss you." Ritsu's mother hugs her once again.

"Bye, dad, mom and Satoshi. I will give you a call when I reach there." Ritsu bows and waves her hand. When the airplane begins to fly, she looks towards the window and she realizes everything is so small. She lays back and plugs in her headphone and begins to enjoy every song of her band, and also mumbles," I'm sorry."

No one knows that Ritsu leaves because no one dares to contact her. Mio is still going out with her boyfriend but the one that fills her head is Ritsu.

"Why is she crying?" Mio thoughts when sitting in front of her study desk.

"What is she thinking for not coming to study for these many days?" Mio begins to worry about Ritsu. She flips open her phone, trying to call Ritsu but soon she decides not to call her.

"She won't want to pick up my call, not after what I did to her." Mio sighs and she continues to study. She decides to go for a walk, so that she can clear her mind. She suddenly sees one guy that look like her boyfriend. She walks closely and realizes he is her boyfriend and she finds out that her boyfriend is cheating on her by kissing another girl. She runs away and runs towards her room. She locks the door and cries.

"How can he do this to me?" Mio says and cries. She suddenly remember how nice it will be if Ritsu be here. She flips open her phone and send a mail to her boyfriend that she knows that he is cheating on her with another girl and she wants to break up. That guy replies her and says he wants to break up with her awhile ago.

"So, we are through." Mio sighs. She decides she will find Ritsu tomorrow and seeks comfort from Ritsu. The next morning, Mio wakes up early than she expected, or more like she doesn't get any sleep last night. She washes herself and goes to Ritsu's house.

"Excuse me, is Ritsu here?" Mio asks and knocks on the door.

"Mio-neechan? Why are you doing here?" Satoshi opens the door and asks.

"Hi, Satoshi. Is Ritsu here?" Mio asks. Satoshi gulps and lowers his head.

"So she still doesn't tell you at the end." Satoshi sighs.

"What happen?" Mio asks.

"I guess you still need to know about her. Onee-chan left to United States to continue her study yesterday." Satoshi tells Mio about this news which makes Mio steps a few steps backward.

"Stop joking, Satoshi. It's not funny." Mio tries to deny the fact that Ritsu left her.

"No, I'm not joking. Nee-chan decides to continue her study at United State and she left yesterday." Satoshi says it once again.

"Oh, thanks." Mio walks away and runs to her house.

"Dear?" Mio runs past her mother and straights go to the room and lock it.

"Dear? Are you alright? Please open the door for me." Mio opens the door and lets her mother in.

"Why are you crying? Is there anything wrong?"

"Mama, Ritsu left. She went to the United State yesterday and she didn't tell me about this." Mio continue to cry as her mother hugs her.

"Why would she left?"

"I don't know. She promises me that she will be with me forever and now she breaks her promise." Mio continue to cry.

"Honey, I don't know what to say to make you feel better but please think this thoroughly. I know Ricchan won't suddenly go away. There must be a reason." Mio's mother pats her back gently.

"I better go get ready some food for you. I think you are hungry."

"Thanks, mama." Mio lies on the bed.

"Ritsu, why would you leave me?" Mio stares at the ceiling.

"This is weird. When I found out my ex-boyfriend is cheating on me, my heart never felt this pain. When I found out Ritsu left me, I feel like my heart very pain and I feel like something in me is missing." Mio touches her heart. She flips open her phone and finds out that she still has the picture of her ex-boyfriend. She suddenly thinks that her ex-boyfriend look like someone she knows. She looks at the picture on her table that she took when they go on a trip to the beach. She suddenly feels that her ex-boyfriend looks just like Ritsu when Ritsu takes off her headband. She recalls back the memory when she with her ex-boyfriend, she also realizes that her ex-boyfriend act just like Ritsu, or more like her ex-boyfriend is actually a boy version of Ritsu.

"Does this mean, the one that I actually love is Ritsu?" Mio shakes her head.

"No, it can't be." Mio sighs and stares at the ceiling.  
>"Ritsu, I wish you are here with me right now. I miss you." Tears begin to fall from Mio's eyes once again.<p>

"I don't know what to do now." Mio curls up into a ball and cries.

"Mio, come down please. There's someone need to see you." Mio's mother calls for her. Mio sits up and wipes away her tears.

"I'm coming, mama!" Mio changes her clothes and washes her face.

"Oh, hi guys." Mio realizes her friends and Satoshi are sitting in the living room.

"We heard about Ritsu-senpai."

"We felt sorry and also confuse about this."

"Mio-chan, please don't be sad. Ricchan will never want to see you like this." Her friends try to comfort her.

"Mio-neechan, here's a letter than I found in nee-chan room. I think this letter is for you." Satoshi hands an envelope to Mio.

"Thanks guy. I am lucky that I have you all as my friend."

"Mio-chan, there's one thing I want to tell you."

"Yes, Mugi?"

"Please think about Ricchan feelings towards you and your feeling towards Ricchan."

"I think we better leave now. Please don't be so depress because Ritsu-senpai will definitely come back," Azusa bows and the others too. After they all left the house, Mio walks up to her room, and open the envelope. The envelope consists of the pictures that she took with Ritsu since kindergarden until the high school. Tears begin to fall down once again when she remembers all those nice memory of her and Ritsu. She realizes there's a letter with it. She opens it and read.

_Dear Mio,_

_I think you already know that I'm continuing my study at United State instead at Japan. I am sorry that I can't keep the promise that I will be by your side forever because of certain issues. Mio, please forgive me. I shouldn't act so childish towards your relationship with that guy. I should think for your happiness. I am really sorry for blurting out those hurtful words to you. I think I have to say this now because expressing it in the letter is better than expressing it face to face. Akiyama Mio, I love you. I love you more than a friend should be. I realize this feeling of mine when I feel jealous of you being a good relationship with Nodoka. I'm childish, right? I know that. I been trying to tell you a few times but I'm scare that you will reject me and think that I'm disgusting. But when I heard you wish Yui and Azusa happiness when they announce they are together, I gain confidence once again to confess to you. When I decide to confess to you, you announce that you are going out with a guy and this news makes my heart broken into pieces. I decide to leave Japan and go other place so that I can avoid you and all this awkwardness. So I think I will wish for your happiness right here. Mio, please be happy. Please remember, I love you._

_From the one that love you more than a friend,_

_Tainaka Ritsu._

"Baka Ritsu." Mio hugs the letter closes to her heart and cries for all the content of her heart. This is the first time she felt heartbroken.

"I now only realize I can't live without you." Mio thinks back all those good memories of her and Ritsu.

"I wish to tell you this, but it is too late." Mio cries until she sleeps.

A/N: Hey, my first time tries a K-On fic. Being a total fan of them! This story is about Mitsu and I now trying to create a story about YuiAzu and also need to finish the lucky star fic and sister princess. Sorry about the lucky star and sister princess since I really having a writer block cause I don't know how to continue once again. I hope this fic is alright and I will continue it. Please review and give comment and please don't critic me until too bad. I hope my grammar is okay but if I have error please tell me. It will improve my writing skill. *Bow 90 degree* Please review, onegai!


	2. She is back!

It's been a whole month without Ritsu by Mio's and the others' side. Mio is missing this certain girl's laugh, teasing and grin. She tells her friends that she is okay with Ritsu's gone and she can take cares of herself. Her friends nod their head and smile as they see their bassist is back. None of her friend, even their ex-club advisor, Yamanaka Sawako dare to mention Ritsu's name in front of Mio although Mio seems perfectly fine whenever one of them accidentally blurt out Ritsu's name.

"Mio-chan, do you want to join us for a movie?" Yui knocks and opens the door of Mio's room in the dorm.

"No, thanks. I need to rush my assignment." Mio smiles bitterly to Yui.

"Mio-chan, please move on. I know Ricchan won't like to see you in this state." Yui hugs Mio.

"What are you saying? I'm fine with the news now." Mio tries to deny.

"Don't lie, Mio-chan. We hear you crying and saying Ricchan's name every night." Mugi walks in and sighs. Tears slowly flow out of Mio's eyes. Mio can't hide the fact that she still miss Ritsu very much and can't accept the truth that Ritsu left her. She hugs Yui and lets the tear fall one by one. Yui just silently hugs Mio while Mugi pats Mio's back gently. Both of them don't know what to do when they see their best friend in this state. They left Mio when Mio stop crying and tell them that she is okay now.

"Ritsu, where are you? No matter what I try, I still can't reach you." Mio hugs the photo of her and Ritsu which she took when both of them are playing the main casts of Romeo and Juliet. Mio has tried several ways to reach Ritsu in United State. She has plenty of questions that she wants to ask Ritsu. Unfortunately, none of her ways reach Ritsu. She still can't contacts Ritsu.

"Why are you hiding from me?" Mio mumbles as she buries her head into the pillow. She takes her phone and flips open, browsing through the contacts that she saves in her phone. She stops for awhile when she sees Ritsu's name. She presses the call button and holds the phone near her ears.

"Sorry, the number you had dialed is unavailable. Please try again later." Mio off her phone and throws it to her side gently.

"I'm so frustrated! I guess I should go out for a walk." Mio gets up and changes into better clothes. She walks towards a café where she usually waits for Ritsu after class. She sits at her usual place, orders her usual drink and looks outside the window.

"She always sits opposite me and teases me." Mio mumbles when suddenly the café manager calls out for her.

"Akiyama-san, are you here alone?"

"Oh, Takahashi-san. Ya, I'm alone." Mio looks towards the café manager, who is like an elder sister to her.

"Where is Ritsu-san?"

"She left and went to study at United State last month." Mio says with a sad expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking such thing."

"No, it's alright. Takahashi-san, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Akiyama-san."

"How do we know when we fall in love?"

"That's a very tricky question. For my opinion, if you fall for someone, you will enjoy and appreciate the time you are with them. You also will keep thinking of that person. You will feel like you are incomplete if that certain person left you. Moreover, you will keep remembering those nice memories you create with them."

"Oh, do girls really have to love boys?"

"Oh my, such brutal question."

"Sorry, I just want to know."

"It's alright. Well, not necessary every girl must love boys. There are girls that love girls too and I don't really have any opinion about this type of relationship."

"Oh I see."

"Is this about Ritsu-san?"

"How do you know?"

"I can see it, you know. I can know that Ritsu-san is actually love you more than a friend should be by observing how she acts around you. Although she likes to tease you but she actually cares about you. She always secretly asks me to put less sugar in your drink because you always care about your weight. What a sweet girl she is. I better go see how my other customers doing. I hope you enjoy your day." The café manager walks away.

"Even the café manager can see that Ritsu loves me. Why am I such an idiot?" Mio hits her head on the table, ignoring the fact that she gains a lot of attention from other customer.

"I do appreciate and enjoy the time when I be with Ritsu and I do feel like I'm incomplete when she left. I also keep thinking about her when she was sick that time and when I saw her cry. Those memories with her, I can barely forget. The time with her is always so happy and fun." Mio smiles without her knowing when she remembers all those nice memories of her and Ritsu since kinder garden.

"Wait a moment, does this mean I love Ritsu?" Mio begins to fluster and looks into the mirror. Her face is as red as a tomato and the small but sincere smile that she never shows it to her ex-boyfriend on her face. She gently touches her face and finds out that it is hot.

"Maybe, I do love Ritsu. I dated that jerk maybe because he reminds me of Ritsu but I regret it now. I want Ritsu and nobody else." Mio begins to cry silently once again. Mio pays her drink and begins to walk slowly towards the dorm. Suddenly, she stops in front of a playground. She walks towards the swing and sits down.

"I remember Ritsu used to like the yellow swing at the park near my home although the one that I sit now is red color." Mio gently touches the chains.

"I also remember Ritsu used to protect me from those bullies." Mio smiles gently and looks at the children playing at the sandbox. Suddenly, there's a gang of boys, pushing the little girl and Mio thinks that gang of boys push a little too hard until the girl that has black long hair falls. There are tears accumulating inside the black hair girl's eyes.

"Minami-chan! Hey, you guys, stop bullying her!" Suddenly, a girl with red headband runs towards the black hair girl and the bullies. Mio and the bullies are shock when they see the red headband girl charge and stands in between of the black hair girl and the bullies.

"What kind of business do you have with Minami-chan? I thought I told you all don't bully her."

"Who are you to her anyway, Riko?" The leader of the bullies asks and slightly pushes the red headband brunette.

"I am her knight in shining armor so I will protect her. You all better leave her alone, if not, I going to punch you all until your mom don't recognize u all."

"Sorry, Riko-sama." The bullies run away.

"Riko-chan, I'm scare." The black hair girl hugs the brunette tightly.

"There's no need to be afraid anymore. I'm here; protect you from any harm because I'm your knight in shining armor, princess."

"But what if you are hurt?"

"A knight will never get hurt!"

"Riko-chan, why aren't you be the prince of the play? I don't like Takumi-san."

"Sorry, Minami-chan but I already decide that I will be your knight. That's why I don't want to be the prince."

"Okay, you won't leave me alone, right?"

"Of course, I promise that I will never ever leave your side." Soon, the black hair girl takes her book and walks home with the red headband brunette.

"That does remind me of when Ritsu protected me from the bullies. Those two little girls are just like me and Ritsu. I still remember the play. The play was nearly successful if Ritsu hadn't done such thing."

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Oh, princess. I will wake you up by giving you a kiss." The prince says and look at the sleeping beauty, which appears is Akiyama Mio._

"_Not so fast, you dump prince!" A knight in shining armor, riding a fake horse that made out of broom stick charges into the stage when the prince nearly kiss the princess._

"_Who are you?" the prince asks, confusing because he doesn't know that there's such a scene._

"_I'm Princess Akiyama's knight and I don't allow she been kiss by such stink mouth of yours." Ritsu says with a sword in front of her._

"_Then who should kiss her?" The prince asks._

"_Of course, it's me!" Ritsu says and walks towards Mio. She bends forward and kisses Mio before anyone can say anything. After she kisses Mio, Mio wakes up and hugs Ritsu. This sudden act of Ritsu had gains a great applause from the audience. Ritsu manages to escape from the punishment because the school headmaster and the students' parent are very satisfied with the performance._

"_Mio, are you alright?"_

"_Why are you doing that?"_

"_Because I'm your knight and it's my duty to protect you from bad people."_

"_But that's a prince."_

"_Who say a prince can't be bad? I think for a whole night yesterday and still think that there's no one suit you in the class. That's why I decide to kiss you instead."_

"_You are funny." Mio laughs and Ritsu laughs too when she see Mio laughs._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"That baka, stealing my first kiss." Mio says but then she realizes that she just blurts out incredible things.

"W-wait! I gave my first kiss to Ritsu." Mio gently touches her lips and smiles.

"Glad that she is the one that I gave my first kiss to." She smiles and walks back to her room. She greets her friends with a smile on her face and that smile that she gives is so natural and so sincere.

"Mio-chan, are you alright?" Yui asks and puts one of her hand on Mio's forehead.

"I'm fine, Yui. I decide that I going to continue my study and after that I will find Ritsu even though I need to go to the end of the world." Mio says.

"Why will you say that?" Mugi asks, bringing a tray full of tea and cakes.

"Because I realize that, I love Ritsu too, more than a friend should be. That's why I know that Ritsu won't like to see me depressing. So, I decide to study and also find Ritsu and tell her that I love her." Mio says.

"Oh, we will always support you and Azunyan too." Yui says.

"I just glad that our Mio is back." Mugi smiles. Mio takes a cup of tea and drinks it.

"The Houkago Tea-Time should find back their drummer!" Yui pumps her fist in the air. Everyone laughs and so do Mio.

"I guess you better watch out, Ritsu." Mio smiles and continue to drink her tea.

The following years, there's nothing special happen. One day, they are having tea in a small café that is located nearby their university.

"So, now that you all are graduate except for Azusa, Ui and Jun. What do you all plan to do?" Sawa-chan asks while enjoying her tea.

"I'm going to be a kinder garden teacher! I am going to work in the kinder garden near the new apartment that my parents bought for me." Yui says with excitement.

"Oh, I going to try to be an actress and take care of my family business at the same time." Mugi smiles. No one dares to ask Mugi what kind of business that her family is doing because they know they won't be able to accept the fact.

"I'm going to a secretary of a CEO of the company while I also had been having being a writer on my mind." Mio says.

"May I ask which company you are working?" Mugi asks.

"Oh, you know the company that involve with many kind of activities. I heard that this company also helps your family in the music industries. The company's name is T.K Co."

"T.K? What kind of name is that?" Azusa asks.

"I don't know but I don't really care because now I need to save enough money to find Ritsu." Mio says while Mugi is sending a mail to a certain person.

"Mugi-chan, what are you doing?" Yui sits closer to Mugi in attempt to see what Mugi is doing.

"Huh? N-no, nothing at all." Mugi is shocks and quickly keeps her phone.

"You are hiding something, Mugi-senpai." Azusa asks.

"No, it's really nothing. Why don't we have some cake? Azusa-chan, do you plan to live with Yui since she moves into a new apartment?" Mugi asks, trying to divert the topic.

"I think I will wait until I graduate from university." Azusa answers with a blush across of her face.

"Why, Azunyan? I want you to live with me." Yui hugs Azusa tightly.

"Your apartment is far from the University and I haven't mentally prepared yet although our parents support our relationship." Azusa tries to struggle.

"It's good to see you two so happy." Mio smiles.

"I think I have to go now. Sorry, see you all next time. Bye." Mugi quickly rushes out from the café and stop when she sees no one follows her. She sees the yellow Lamborghini Murcielago parking in front of her with a person which has amber color hair standing beside the car. The person is wearing a white shirt which the sleeves had been roll up to the elbow, and also a black pants. The person one hand holding her phone to keep accepting call, and another hand holding her black suit. Mugi smiles and skips towards the person.

"So, you really are back."Mugi says while walking closer to the person.

"Oh, ya. Long time no see, Mugi. You are still as pretty as ever."

"Oh, you had been quite a flirter. What do you actually learn from there?"

"I learn that I need to tell about how I feel rather than save it in the heart."

"Oh, I hope that is a good thing."

"Of course it is, come on. I promise your dad to bring you to the dinner." The person opens the door and let Mugi get into the car.

"Oh, thanks you, Ritsu."

"You are welcome, Mugi. " Ritsu smiles and drives towards their destination.

"I guess you haven't told the others that I'm back."

"How do you know?"

"Judging by the how you run and the way you keep look behind." Ritsu smiles confidently.

"I thought you only take business course at there."

"I took business as my major, and psychology as my minor." Ritsu says while turning on the radio.

"So, how are Yui and Azusa?"

"They are fine and they are now all loveys dovey."

"Sawa-chan?"

"She becomes the principal of Sakuragaoka."

"Oh, I start to feel sorry for the current student."

"You aren't going to ask about…"

"You? Nah, you are the only member that I keep contact with since I transferred there. I'm sorry that you need to help me keep so many secret. First is about my family and now about me."

"It's alright. I just want to help you. Why didn't you contact Mio-chan?"

"This is because I don't want to have awkward atmosphere around us."

"So, you really don't want to ask about Mio-chan?"

"Okay, I guess you can tell me something about her."

"Mio-chan broke up with her boyfriend 4 years ago, right after you left."

"That's surprising."

"It is, and she swears to herself that she is going to find you and ask you why you left her."

"I thought it's obvious."

"She also realizes that she loves you too and her ex-boyfriend is actually a boy version of you."

"Oh, I see."

"She is becoming a secretary of a CEO from T.K Co, and I believe your dad actually arrange this."

"That old man of mine, I really can't follow his pace of mind."

"Haha, I also can't keep up my father's ways of thinking." Mugi giggles.

"I bet both of them have something in mind when they ask me to fetch you."

"I believe so." Ritsu continue to drive when Mugi is humming the song that Ritsu is playing on the radio.

"I can't believe you still listen to our song."

"Hey, this is the only way I can remember those good old times." Ritsu smiles as she listen to the song,' Fuwa Fuwa Time'. As she listens to this song, she remembers the first time Mio sings in front of the audience and trip over a wire.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing, just thinking about old memories." Ritsu quickly concentrate on her driving and they reach their destination.

"You better go take a bath, since you are all sweaty." Mugi says when both of them walk into her room.

"You too, Mugi." Mugi smiles and nods her head.

"Ricchan, where's your headband?"

"Oh, that. I left it at home. I prefer without that because I look exactly like a boy."

After that, both of them walk down toward the dining room.

"Ritsu-kun, nice to see you again." Mugi's father hugs Ritsu as soon as they walk down.

"Nice to see you too, Kotobuki-san." Ritsu bows and greets Mugi's father. No one except Ritsu's family and Mugi know that Ritsu is actually a girl because of her boyish look, especially without her headband.

"Oh, both of you have a seat. Dinner is about to start." Mugi's mother says. Mugi's parents are just like Ritsu's parent, they aren't proud and don't even brag to others that they are rich, they also willing to help anyone and very friendly.

"Thanks." Ritsu and Mugi sit down.

"So, Kouchirou, do you want me to tell them the news or you want us to say it together?" Mugi's father asks right after they finish their dessert.

"Oh, let's tell them together." Ritsu's father laughs.

"What do you want to tell us?" Ritsu asks; continue to enjoy her ice-cream.

"Ritsu, me and Kotobuki-san had decided that, you and Mugi are going to get marry!"

"What the heck are you talking about, dad? You should know that I'm a g-girl." Ritsu begins to slow down her voice when she realizes everyone is staring at her.

"Don't worry about that, me and my wife already know about this long time ago. We support the relationship between you and Mugi. You two can get marry oversea and come back. We truly support you!" Mugi's father smiles. Mugi and Ritsu look at each other and sighs.

"You also should know that we can't give you any grandchildren." Ritsu tries again, to cancel of this engagement.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We will ask you two to adopt a child." Ritsu's mother says while celebrating the great news with Mugi's mother.

"Oh crap, they are too happy to think rationally." Ritsu mentally slap her face.

"No, I think they really are serious this time." Mugi says with a sigh.

"Mugi, do you have anyone you like?"

"Yes, I actually love Ui-chan." Mugi sighs once again.

"Oh, and I still love Mio. "

"So what are we going to do?" Mugi asks nervously, this is the first time she doesn't know what to do.

"I think we better follow their plan and engage with each other first. Then we will cancel it when both of us confirm that our loves are mutual."

"I guess I have to go with this."

"Ya, sorry but I think I'm now your fiancé. It's kind of weird."

"I understand."

"So what do you girls think?" Ritsu's father asks and Ritsu nods her head.

"Okay, we will do it."

"That's good. We will keep this as a secret first then we will announce the day you two get married." Mugi's father says after drinking some wine.

"I think we will take our leave first. Mugi is not feeling very well." Ritsu helps Mugi to get up and both of them quickly rush to Mugi's room. Ritsu soon realizes that Mugi is crying.

"Hey, don't cry. We will surely think of a way." Ritsu gently hugs Mugi and pats Mugi's back.

"B-but h-how? I l-love U-ui-chan. I regret t-that I d-didn't tell her that time."

"Shh, we will surely find a way. Please, don't cry. "

"Okay. You promise you will get us out of this?"

"Ya, I promise." Ritsu sighs and asks Mugi to go change into something more comfortable so that she can sleep.

"What am I going to do now? That old man, can't he ask his daughter's opinion for once." Ritsu sighs as she sees Mugi fell asleep.

"I better think of something fast. This is about Mugi and my happiness. Tomorrow I'm going to meet with Mio no matter what since she is my secretary." Ritsu sighs and sits beside Mugi, gently stroke Mugi's hair.

"Don't worry, Mugi. I will surely find a way to get us both out of this mess. I promise." Ritsu then walks out from Mugi's room and informs her parent that she is going to back to her apartment. She lies on the bed and stares at the ceiling; hopefully what happens just now it's all a nightmare.

"Argh! I better sleep now if I want to wake up right on time tomorrow morning." So, Ritsu drifts to her dreamland.

A/N: That's it! I hope you all satisfied with this. By the way, that day I was reading hayate no gotoku fan fiction and finds out that there's a fiction about daring the character and I found out its hilarious and totally fun, so I was thinking,' why don't let the K-On girls having someone to dare them.' So, I will be writing that right after I finish this story. **AlexSamtin,** I really glad that you like my story. I'm so happy because I was scared at first since there were so many fan fiction about K-On, so I was thinking what if I do wrong? What if the reader don't like my story? But seeing your review, I gain back my confidence. **PervertDutchman** , thanks for the review also. Actually I kind of wan bang my head on the table when I wrote about Mio with a guy other that Ritsu,Lolz..I glad that you enjoy the stories too.**Nata,** thanks for reviewing. That's all for now! Thanks a lot guys! Your review make me have more confidence and encourage me to write more stories. I hope my grammar isn't too awful since English is not my first language. That's all, see you all in next chapter! Please R&R!


	3. Why it this happening?

"Ring!" The alarm clock rings loudly to wake up it's master so that it's master won't be late for work.

"Shut up!" The person lying on the bed throws a pillow towards the alarm clock but the alarm clock still continue doing it's job.

"Urgh! " The person suddenly sits up and crawls toward the alarm clock.

" It's 7.30. I still have time to sleep." Ritsu decides to lay back but suddenly her phone rings.

"HI, Tainaka here."

"Nee-chan, you better don't go back to sleep. Don't you remember that today you have meeting with the workers and you need to meet with your secretary?" Satoshi reminds his sister.

"Alright! I'm awake now! By the way, I have to say, your timing is perfect just now. Bye." Ritsu ends the call just before Satoshi can asks her what she is saying. Ritsu stretches her hand toward the sky and walks toward the bathroom. She cleans her herself up and wears a black suit with a yellow tie. She knows the combination of her tie and her suit is kind of weird, but somehow she just feels like she must have at least one thing is yellow with her.

"Should I wear my headband?" Ritsu stares at her yellow headband then stares back at herself through the mirror.

"Nah, the workers still don't know that I'm a girl." Ritsu leaves her apartment and a drive towards her dad's and soon is her brother's company.

"Argh, I still can't get used to this tie thingy." Ritsu complains when she parks her car.

"Good morning, Ritsu-san." A guy with wearing a black suit waiting for Ritsu.

"Hi, Ryuuji. So, let's go to my temporary office."

"Yes, Ritsu-san. Please follow me." Ritsu follows Ryuuji to her temporary office which her dad prepares for her so that she can use it anytime she comes back.

"Thanks, Ryuuji. By the way, about the new secretary that my dad hired…."

"She arrived 10 minutes ago. Do you want me to call for her?"

"Yes, I need to tell her what should she do and ask her to get my schedule for the day."

'Yes, Ritsu-san." Ryuuji walks out from the room. Ritsu walks around the room and looks out the window.

"That old man pick quite awesome place for me. I better thank him later." Ritsu smiles and sits down at her place. She turns on the computer and while waiting for the computer to be completely on, she takes out her laptop. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ritsu turns around so that she can face the wonderful view.

"Good morning, I'm Akiyama Mio and I am your new secretary." Ritsu still hasn't say a thing after Mio introduces herself.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Tainaka. Tainaka Ritsu but you can call me Ritsu just like how the other workers call." Ritsu turns her chair until she is facing Mio. Mio is lowering her head so she hasn't notice Ritsu yet.

"T-tainaka R-ritsu?" Mio raises her head and realizes that Ritsu is sitting at there.

"Yeah, Mio. Long time no see." Ritsu then realizes Mio is crying. She quickly stands up and walks toward Mio.

"Ritsu, is it really you?" Mio asks, scares that it is all just a dream. Ritsu nods her head and pinches Mio's cheek but soon earns a hit from Mio.

"Why are you hitting me? I just helping you to make sure that you are awake."

"Oh, sorry. I just do it out of habit."

"Don't worry about it. So, any question you want to ask? Someone told me that you have plenty of questions to ask me." Ritsu sits down at her seat and signal asks Mio to sit down also.

"I will ask you later. You have to go to your meeting with the worker now, Ritsu-san."

"Oh ya, I nearly forgot. "

"It's weird to call you that."

"I know." Ritsu smiles and walks towards the meeting room with Mio following her.

"You are late, Ritsu." Ritsu's father says to Ritsu when Ritsu walks into the meeting room.

"Ya, Nee-chan." Satoshi complains too.

"Sorry guys. I kind of lost track of time." Ritsu smiles sheepishly.

" Good morning, Ritsu-san!" the other workers in the meeting room bow and greet Ritsu.

"Oh, good morning you guys. So what are we going to discuss that is so urgent until I need to come back?" Ritsu sits down and so do Mio. Mio takes out her notebook and her pen since Ritsu asks her to take note about the meeting before they come in just now. Ritsu already tells her about her job and what should she do. Mio is quite happy that Ritsu is back and most of all, she is working with Ritsu under the same roof but she still quite confuses about the situation, so she decides to ask Ritsu during lunch.

"About that, we are currently facing a big problem, Ritsu-san."

"Oh, so tell me." Ritsu says and opens the file in front of her.

"About this, Ritsu. I wish you can accept this case." Ritsu's father pushes a file towards Ritsu. Ritsu takes it and read.

"So, let me guess, it's them again." Ritsu looks at Satoshi and Satoshi nods his head.

"We try to convince them not to do such thing but they say they will do anything to get that contract that cost about 100 million dollar although that contract already decide to let us handle it" Satoshi explains the situation.

"'That Takumi family, they never know when to stop this kind of thing." Ritsu sighs.

"So now we want you go have a talk with them since you and the eldest daughter are in a quite good term."

"That's all. No problem at all."

"Actually not just that." Satoshi says while Ritsu looks at him confusedly.

"If not just that, then what?"

"The eldest daughter wants you to go on a date with her."

"W-what? You got to be kidding me!" Ritsu jumps from her chair when she hears her dad says such a thing.

"We try to stop this happen. At first, she wants to marry you but we told her that you already engaged with Mugi so she decides just go on with a date." Satoshi explains again. Ritsu sits back to her seat, fingers rubbing her temples.

"Okay, I only do this for the company sake. There's no next time!" Ritsu says when she finally agrees to such ridiculous condition.

"Okay, let's continue with a few more things." So, the meeting continues for 2 hours.

"Ah, it's finally over!" Ritsu slumps down at her chair as soon as she returns to her office.

"Ritsu." Mio says but Ritsu raises her hand.

"Later, Mio; later." Mio nods her head and walks out from the room. Ritsu sighs.

"This is too much, really is too much." Ritsu sighs once again and starts focus on her work. Mio sits down and rubs her temple.

"What is that? What is Ritsu doing here? What is all this about? Urgh! My head hurt." Mio mumbles.

" Akiyama-san." Mio looks up from the file that Ritsu gave her just now. There's she see three womens that are about her age standing at there.

"Oh, hi." Mio greets them politely.

"Akiyama-san, we are your co-workers so we hope that we can get along with each other well. I'm Takeru Miko." The blonde hair women introduce her.

"I'm Koizumi Yuki." The brunette woman shakes her hand with Mio.

"I'm Himeji Miyuki. " A black hair girl says and smiles at Mio.

"Oh, nice to meet with you all." Mio shakes hand with all of them once again.

"We want to ask for your help." Yuki says when she is taking something out from her bag.

"I don't really like how this is going." Mio thinks while waiting for the others to give her something.

"Here, can you help us ask Ritsu-san for his phone number? We mean the private one, not the one that he uses for work." Miyuki says.

"Why?"

"Because I love him." Miyuki answers with a smile of confidence appears on her face.

"W-what?" Mio thinks that she hears wrong but when Miyuki repeats again what she had said just now, Mio slumps to the chair.

"Are you okay, Akiyama-san?"

"Ya, I'm alright. I will help you asks."

"Thanks, Akiyama-san!" Those three women skip back to their seats and continue their work. Mio lies down her head on the table and then lift it up and look into Ritsu's office. Ritsu is busy with her document and keep calling people. Mio notices Ritsu is quite cute for a guy if she leaves her bangs down.

"I don't want any other people to be with her." Mio mumbles. Ritsu grins when she notices that Mio is looking at her but then she continue to her work.

"Oh, damn! Why there's nothing for me to do when I'm at United State but when I come back to Japan, there's a whole lot of thing for me to do?" Ritsu begins to complain. Mio smiles when she sees Ritsu rubs the back of her neck.

"Mio-chan." Mio looks towards the source of the voice and finds out it's Mugi.

"Mugi, what are you doing here?"

"I need to find Ricchan."

"Oh, find Ritsu-san for what?"

"Oh, she promises me that she will bring me to a restaurant for lunch today."

"Oh, I will help to inform her that you had arrived."

"Never mind, I will go in myself." Mugi knocks the door and walks into the room. Ritsu looks up from the document and smiles towards Mugi. Ritsu stands up from the seats and hugs Mugi. Suddenly, Mio sees Ritsu asks her to come in. She nods her head and walks into the room while Ritsu putting down the curtain by pressing a button.

"So, how can I help you, Ritsu-san?" Mio asks politely but Ritsu can feels that Mio is not very happy with what happen just now.

"Later I will bring Mugi to a restaurant to have our lunch. Do you want to come?"

"Why should I ?"

"Because we have whole lot of things need to explain to you." Mugi explains.

"Mio, please don't be such a child. I know I hide a lot of things from you but I will try answering all your question. So, please go get ready. I will finish this in just a minute." Ritsu sighs. Mio nods her head and goes take her bag at her seats. Ritsu walks out from the room with Mugi behind her. Three of them walk toward the parking lot.

"Ritsu, this is your car?" Mio stares at the black Ferrari.

"Oh, you change your car."Mugi says.

"Yes, this is my car. See this plate, Mio? Yup, Mugi. My dad asks me to bring this baby come out for awhile since she had been in the garage for four whole years." Ritsu opens the car door for Mugi and Mio.

"I never know…."

"I'm this rich, right?" Ritsu continue Mio sentence.

"So, get on. I will answer your question on the way." Ritsu starts the engine when everyone is getting on the car.

"Ritsu, why didn't you tell me that you are rich?" Mio asks.

"Because I don't want people think that I depend on my family to be this great."

"So, Mugi; you also don't know that Ritsu is rich?"

"Sorry, Mio-chan but my family and Ricchan family are in a good term so I actually know Ritsu since I was 6 years old."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Mio, this is because I ask Mugi to help me keep a secret. Honestly, I also shock when I saw Mugi in Sakuragaoka."

"Oh I see. So, Ritsu, how are you recently?"

"Oh, I'm fine just a bit busy with work."

"Ricchan, should we tell Mio about this?" Mugi asks.

"Why do you ask that? Don't tell me that you already told Ui about this?" Ritsu exclaims. Mugi nods her head.

"Sorry, Ricchan. I already told Ui-chan about this."

"Urgh, well, alright. Mio, Mugi and I need to tell you something but promise me that you wont go crazy after you hear it."

"I promise." Mio looks outside the window.

"Well, actually we are engaged." Mugi says.

"What?" Mio is shocks about such news.

"She mean, Mugi and I are engaged."

"But how could this be happening? You both are girls."

"Well, except than my family, Mugi's family and you all, no one knows that I'm a girl. Besides, Mugi's father says it's ok for us to get marry. So, this is how it's happen. "Ritsu answers.

"But we don't really agree to it." Mugi adds some details.

"Ya, those old men won't listen to us no matter how I protest to this idea. So Mugi and I decide to engage with each other first then only think of a way to get both of us off such mess." Ritsu says.

"So, Mugi told Ui about this?" Mio asks and Mugi nods her head.

"I just can't help it. I love Ui-chan." Mugi says while lowering her head.

"So have you confess to her?" Mio asks. Mugi lowers her head and gently shakes her head.

"No, I just think it's still not the right time." Mugi suddenly feels a gentle hand touches her head. She looks up and sees Ritsu is touching her head.

"Don't worry, Mugi. I'm sure you are going to be together with Ui." Ritsu smiles. Mugi nods her head and thanks Ritsu.

"So, what are you two planning to do?" Mio asks, starting to feel jealous of Mugi since Mugi is in good term with Ritsu.

"I still don't have any idea but I will think one soon." Ritsu sighs and parks her car. All of them get off the car and walk towards the restaurant.

"Tainaka-san and Kotobuki-san, please walk this way with your friend." A waiter guides them to their seats and Ritsu gives him one thousand dollar as a tips.

"Tainaka-san, may I take your order?" A waitress comes upon their table and asks Ritsu with a sweets voice of hers.

"Oh, just the usual. " Ritsu answers by waving one of her hands elegantly.

"Yes, I understand. Kotobuki-san, may I take your order?" The waitress turns to look at Mugi.

"I will have An Earl Grey tea and a slice of cheese cake." Mugi closes the menu.

"Mugi, is it alright for you to eat this much? You need to eat more, you know. Let me help you to order more. Oh ya, also gives her your famous black pepper steak." Ritsu takes away the menu and helps Mugi order before Mugi can even protest.

"Yes,Tainaka-san. May I take your order?" The waitress turns to look at Mio.

"Oh, I will have cappuccino and the black pepper steak." Mio closes the menu and the waitress walks away. Mio looks the waitress walks away and turns back to Ritsu, wanting to ask her question but she sees Ritsu is sitting closely with Mugi.

"Mugi, how about this idea? What do you think?" Ritsu asks as she points towards a line at the file.

"Oh, I think it's a splendid idea but we need to change a bit. How about like this?" Mugi says and scribbles something on the paper.

"That's brilliant! As expected of Mugi!" Ritsu closes the file and smiles at Mugi. Mugi just smiles gently and blushes as Ritsu compliments her.

"Ehem! Excuse me for interrupt your sweet talk." Mio says with an irritated tone.

"Oh,Mio. I forgot that you were here with us." Ritsu says with a perfunctory tone.

"So, what do you want to ask?" Ritsu asks again and looks at Mio with a serious face on her.

"Why you left me?"

"Oh, I think it's obvious for you. You had a boyfriend and I don't want to beat your boyfriend up so I left."

"That's not it."

"Okay, I also don't want to have a weird atmosphere around us after that incident." Mio stops for awhile while thinking back the day they had a fight with each other.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you must leave me. You can talk with me about this." Mio says, still lowering her head, preventing the tears flow down from her face as she thinks back the day when she knows Ritsu left her all alone.

"You promise me that you will be with me forever and you broke that promise." Mio continues.

"I must break that promise because I love you. I love you more than a friend. I couldn't stand seeing you be all loveys dovey with other guy and not beating that guy up. Anyway, that's already past, I'm just think of you as a friend and i hope you can find a better man." Ritsu reply calmly. Mio is shocks, the hot tempered, mischievous Ritsu had gone and now sitting in front of her is the calm and quiet Ritsu.

"So, any question?" Ritsu waves her hand in front of Mio.

"Oh, nothing. I think I need to go first. You two enjoy your meal." Mio quickly turns away so that Ritsu wont realize she is crying.

"Wait!" Ritsu stands up and grabs her hand. She pulls Mio's hand and sees Mio is crying.

"E-eh! W-why are you crying? You should not cry! You should be happy since you are not with me!" Ritsu quickly wipes away Mio's tears when Mio turns away and lets go of Ritsu's hand. Mio turns away and quickly run away.

"Baka Ritsu! I just want to be with you! Why you have to be so calm?" Mio runs as fast as she can and she stops when she is tired.

"I'm such an idiot!" Ritsu shouts as she drives with Mugi sits beside her.

"Calm down, Ricchan. Do you know where Mio is?" Mugi asks.

"How the hell that I know? That girl, although I think about her happiness and leave her alone so that she will finds a better guy, but why she have to cry?" Ritsu slaps herself while driving.

"Ricchan, it's not your fault. It's just both of you realize your feeling for each other too late." Mugi tries her best to calm Ritsu but all her effort seems useless.

"Ah! I know! She definitely be there!" Ritsu starts to drive toward the park that she usually go to.

"The park?" Mugi asks, confusing by Ritsu sudden behavior.

"Any problem with it?" Ritsu asks.

"But why the park of all places? You can go to Mio's house." Mugi slightly tilts her head to the side.

"This is because the park it's the place that Mio and I share the most wonderful memories of our life." Ritsu replies while parking the car at the roadside. She runs down after telling Mugi to wait on the car.

"Mio, there you are!" Ritsu runs towards Mio and Mio looks up from her legs, with tears cover her face.

"R-ritsu? Why are you here?"

"To find you, of course!"

"Don't come near me!"

"Why not?"

"You s-should be with Mugi. You t-two s-suit e-each other."

"Mio, let me explain." Ritsu runs and squats down. Mio turns her head away and getting ready to run away.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear that you don't love me anymore when I love you so much!"

"No, Mio. I love you but my kind of love and your kind of love is different."

"No, it's not!" Mio shouts back and starts to get up and run away.

"Mio!"

"Don't come near me!" Ritsu starts chase Mio when Mio is running out from the park. Mugi sees Mio is running towards the center of the road with Ritsu running behind her. Mugi's eyes go wide when she sees a huge truck is driving towards Mio.

"Mio, stop!" Ritsu continue to run but her eyes go wide when she sees the truck is driving towards Mio and Mio doesn't seem to notice it.

"Honk! Honk!" The truck driver sees Mio and honk the horn. Mio stares at the truch and doesn't know what to do.

"Oh great! I didn't get to confess to Ritsu and now I'm going to die." Mio thinks as she shuts her eyes close.

"Mio!" This is the last word that Mio hears from Ritsu. Mio feels some force pushes her towards the sidewalk. She quickly opens her eyes and sees Ritsu lying at there, with the truck at the sidewalk.

"N-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mio shouts as soon she realizes Ritsu safe her from the accident by sacrificing herself.

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. Busy helding event at school! So, what do you guys think about this chapter? Please R&R so that I can improve in my writing. So, I'm really sorry for updating all my story so late. This is because I had been multitasking while I writing this chapter. I been writing all the chapters of my story one at a time, and also drinks coffee, eats cake at the same time and I recently feels that I really can't do multitasking. So I give up on that idea. Now for the reply for the reviewer that had been supporting me this much. **RandomReader**, I will focus in Mitsu right now, but in the next chapter I will focus on MugiUi, then only on YuiAzu. I been writing one more story which is purely focusing on YuiAzu. So I hope you will like it.** AlexSamtin,**thanks for review again! I glad that you like this story! I also think that I make Mugi out of character too much and I try to fix that. Thanks for the review anyway!**Psihopatul,** I'm really sorry for this late update of story, but I really glad you like this story! I will continue this story to make it better so that's why I need all those reviews! That's all for now! Let's meet again in the next chapter!


	4. It's there miracle?

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Mio shouted as loud as she can as she saw Ritsu being hit by a truck instead of her while Mugi gasped in the car, with hands covering her eyes; can't believe what had happen in front of her eyes. Mio quickly ran to Ritsu and tried to hold her up.

"Ritsu! Ritsu! You can't do this to me! Ritsu, wake up!" Mio shouted as she hold onto Ritsu.

"M-mio."

"Ritsu! You must hang in there. You must!"

"M-mio, d-don't c-cry."

"Ritsu, don't say anything. You will be okay, I know it."

"M-mio, I l-love y-you." Ritsu slowly closed her eyes.

"N-no! R-ritsu! You promise to be with me forever! You promise! A-nd I I l-love y-you t-too." Mio begins to cry as it rain. Mugi ran towards Mio and Ritsu.

"Is she okay?" The truck driver asked.

"Do you think that she will be okay after all this happen? Call the ambulance now!" Mugi shouted at the truck driver which made Mio shocked because she never saw Mugi this angry before.

"Mio-chan, it's alright. The help are on their way." Mugi sat down beside Mio.

"M-mugi, R-ritsu…."

"Now now Mio-chan, I'm sure Ritsu will be okay because she is HTT's leader and drummer. We can't afford to lose her. Besides, she finally confess to you isn't she? You also finally confess to her, aren't you?" Mugi tried her best to comfort Mio while Mio was crying. Both of them were sitting beside Ritsu, waiting for the help in the rain. The ambulance reached and sent Ritsu to hospital while Mugi sent Mio to hospital.

"M-mugi, what s-should I d-do?" Mio was sitting outside of the emergency surgery room. She prayed for Ritsu's safety.

"Mio-chan, don't cry. Ricchan wouldn't want to see you crying." Mugi sat beside Mio and gently patted Mio's back.

"Mugi-chan!" Mugi looked up and saw Yui, Ui, Azusa, Nodoka and Sawachan were running towards them,

"Mugi-san, what happen to Ritsu-san?" Ui sat beside Mugi and asked.

" Ui-chan, Ricchan b-being h-hit by a truck."

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't stood there, if I just stop and listen to Ritsu, she won't end up being here!"

"Mio-senpai, I believe that Ritsu-senpai won't blame you about this since she loves you." Azusa sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Mio-chan, don't worry about Ricchan! Ricchan is our leader, the strong and cheerful leader that all of us can lean on!" Yui kneeled down and wiped Mio's tears.

"Yeah, you are right. I have to believe that Ritsu will be alright. After all she confesses to me and I confess to her too."

"Eh! Mio-chan confesses to Ricchan?" Yui says it out loud.

"Keep your voice down, Yui-senpai."

"Hehe, sorry." Yui smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, the light went out and the doctor who is saving Ritsu walked out.

"Doctor, how is my friend?" Mio stood up and asked.

"She suffers a few bone fractures, especially her ribs. She also suffers a brain damage but it is not so serious and also some internal bleeding in her brain."

"So when will she recover?" Mugi asked.

"She will recover 2- 3 months. For now, we just wish that she will wake up."

"Why?"

"This is because some blood clots are pressing again the nerves in her brain which will make her hard to wake up."

"How long it will take for her to wake up?"

"Not sure, maybe days, months or even years. It's all depends on her will."

"No, you must save her! I will do anything as long as she is safe!" Mio pulled doctor's sleeves and begged him.

"Sorry miss, but I afraid that's all that we can do right now. Sorry, but I need to go check my other patient. You all can go see her in room 506." The doctor bowed and walked away.

"N-no!" Mio slumped down on the ground and Mugi and Yui quickly supported her.

"Mio-chan, I think we better go to visit Ricchan now." Mugi tried her best to make Mio stand up on her own. Mio nodded her head and walked with the others toward the room that the doctor told them.

"So, should we go in now?" Azusa asked as she turned the door knob. Everyone hold their breath and nodded their head. Azusa slowly turned the door knob and as she turned the door knob, it's as if the time was moving slowly and everything, every movement was frozen there. They walked in and they saw Ritsu laying there lifelessly with bandages all over her body. Mio quickly walked toward Ritsu and sat beside the bed. She holding one of Ritsu's hands and started to cry all over again. The usual cheerful, lazy, always begged her for help and like to tease her Ritsu was laying lifelessly.

"R-ritsu, p-please wake up." Mio silently kissed Ritsu's hand and buried her head into her arm. Nodoka gently patted Mio's back while Mugi slowly walked out from the room.

"Mugi-san, what are you doing out here? Why aren't you be inside with Ritsu-san?" Mugi looked up from the floor and looked at Ui, who was standing in front of her.

"Ui-chan, I just need to be alone for awhile." Ui slowly sat beside Mugi and put her hands on top of Mugi's.

"Mugi-san, please don't be like this."

"Ui-chan, I don't know what to do now? I don't know what to do to help Mio-chan and Ricchan." Mugi buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

"Mugi-san, please don't be like this. All of us are with you, especially me."

"Ui-chan." Mugi hide her face in Ui's embrace and started to cry.

"Mugi-san." Ui gently patted Mugi's back.

"Ui-chan, I just want to go home. So can you help me tell the others?" Mugi stood up.

"Mugi-san, wait for me. I will accompany you to go home and if you don't mind, I plan to stay a night with you. I just need to inform my sister about it." Ui quickly stood up and went into the room.

"Onee-chan, I'm going to spend a night at Mugi-san's place. Mugi-san and I need to leave early. Bye."

"Okay, Ui; take care of yourself." Yui said and hugged Azusa.

"Azunyan, can you stay over at my place tonight?"

"Okay, I just need to tell Jun about this since tomorrow is weekend."

"Thanks, Azunyan. Mio-chan, are you really sure you want to stay at here?" Yui asked as she let go of Azusa.

"Yui is right. Mio-senpai , are you really sure you want to by Ritsu-senpai side for the whole night?"

"I'm sure. After all, it's all my fault. I also want to be the first person that she sees when she wakes up."

"Okay, Mio-chan. Then I guess Azunyan and I will head home first. Take care and we will come back tomorrow. If there's any problem, remember to call us and all of us are here with you." Yui gently patted Mio's back and walked out from the room with Azusa. Both of them got onto the car that Yui's father bought for her and Yui drove toward her new apartment.

"Yui, do you think Mio-senpai will be alright?" Azusa asked but there was no response from Yui. She looked at Yui who was staring at the road and drove.

"Yui?" Azusa gently pulled Yui's shirt but still no response from her. Yui just stared on the road and continue driving.

"Yui, are you alright? Do you listen to what I said just now?" Azusa pulled Yui's hand which made Yui snapped out.

"Huh? Azunyan, what did you say just now?" Yui gently touched Azusa's hand and put it back to Azusa's legs.

"Nothing at all. Are you alright?"

"Huh? What make you say that? I'm perfectly fine!" Yui smiled at Azusa but Azusa can saw through that fake smile of her girlfriend since she had be with her for 8 years. Yui slowly parked the car and both of them went into their apartment room. Yui sat on the sofa when Azusa quickly brought out two towels and gave one to Yui.

"You better dry yourself up. I don't want you to have a cold." Yui took over the towel and started to dry herself up.

"Do you want to have a bath?"Azusa asked again and Yui just slightly shook her head.

"I go take my bath first." Azusa walked toward the bathroom and started to take her bath. Yui just laid on the sofa with a towel on her head.

"What was wrong with Yui? She seems so depressed." Azusa thought. She turned on the shower and started to take her bath. She walked out from the bathroom after she finished her bath.

"Yui, it's your turn. I will go cook us something to eat." Yui nodded her head and walked toward the bathroom. Azusa started to prepare their dinner while Yui was taking her bath. Yui gently open the door and walked towards Azusa's back. Azusa was concentrate in cooking the dinner until she never realized that Yui was behind her. Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm hands was wrap around her waist and someone was sniffing her.

"Yui, stop smelling me."

"But you smell like strawberry, Azunyan."

"That's because the shampoo that we used is strawberry flavor."

"Hehe."

"Yui, are you alright?" There's was no response from Yui. Azusa looked up from the frying pan and looked at Yui.

"Ne, Azunyan, will Ricchan be alright?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ric-ricchan, I a-afraid that s-she w-wont wake u-up."

"Yui." Azusa turned off the stove and turned around to face Yui. She gently hugged Yui.

"I believe in Ritsu-senpai. I believe that she will wake up since Mio-senpai also felt the same way toward her."

"But this is the first time I see Ricchan so fragile."

"Yui, everything is going to be alright." Azusa gently wiped off Yui's tears. She knew her girlfriend already hide all of her feelings in front of Mio and the others.

"Yui, believe me. Ritsu-senpai is going to be alright. Now don't think so much and enjoy your dinner, okay?" Yui responded by giving a weak nod. Azusa sighed and brought the dishes to Yui. Both of them slowly ate their dinner as no one spoke.

"Thanks for the food." Yui said and left the table.

"Yui, you barely even touch your food."

"Sorry, Azunyan. I just don't have any appetite."

"I don't care! If you didn't finish your food, you are not allowed to touch me for the whole month!"

"Eh~~!" Yui pouted at Azusa.

"Please Yui, just eat your food. This is for your own good. You don't want me to tell Ui about this, right?"

"Okay." Yui sat back to the table and ate her food while Azusa stared at her until she is finished.

"I'm finish my food."

"That's my girl." Azusa gently rustled Yui's hair.

"Yui, I know you are worrying about Ritsu-senpai but you must believe in me. Ritsu-senpai is going to be alright. She know that she is important for all of us, for HTT."

"Ya, you are right; Azunyan." Yui gave a peck on Azusa's cheek. Azusa kissed Yui passionately which caused Yui to be shocked but soon she returned the kiss.

"So, want to do it tonight?" Yui asked seductively.

"I thought you were so depressed and worried about Ritsu-senpai. How do you have the mood of doing that?"

"Well, Azunyan , I just believe in Ricchan and be myself."

"Then alright."

"Yeah! Let's go to the room now!" Yui dragged Azusa toward their bedroom.

"W-wait a mo-moment, Yui!" Yui didn't hear Azusa and continue her move.

At the same time, Mugi and Ui reached Mugi's house.

"Ojou-sama." Two rows of men in black bowed when Mugi and Ui walked into the house.

"Ojou-sama, do you want to have your dinner now?" A butler took Mugi and Ui's coat.

"Oh, I need to be alone with Ui-chan. I will call you if I want dinner."

"Yes, Ojou-sama." Butler bowed and led Mugi and Ui to Mugi's room. Mugi sat beside her bed and asked Ui to sit down too.

" Mugi-san, are you alright?"

"Ui-chan, what should I do now? I don't know what to do. I am so useless. Why I can't warn Mio-chan about the truck? Why I'm just sat there and stared at Ricchan being hit by the truck?" Tears slowly fell down from Mugi's eyes.

"Mugi-san, don't blame yourself for all of this. I know Mio-san and Ritsu-san don't want to see you so guilty. Besides, Mio-san already forgave you."

"But I cant forgive myself. What if, what if Ricchan never wake up? It will be all my fault." Suddenly, Ui hugged Mugi.

"I know and I'm sure that Ritsu-san and Mio-san will never blame you for all this thing because you are their important friend. So please don't cry. Please smile Mugi-san, it hurt me very much when you cry." Ui slowly wiped off Mugi's tears. Mugi looked up at Ui.

"Ui-chan's lips." Mugi thought. Before Ui can reacted and Mugi's brain can interpreted what was going to happen, Mugi kissed Ui passionately and now Ui was lying under Mugi.

"S-sorry." Mugi quickly stepped back when she realized what she was doing. She sat on a chair, looking at the floor. Ui slowly touched her lips.

"Mugi-san k-kissed me j-just now." Ui smiled. Ui walked closely to Mugi and slowly tilted up Mugi's head so that their eyes met each other. Ui slowly kissed Mugi, which made Mugi shocked at first, but soon return Ui's feeling.

"Ui-chan, I love you. I really love you, more than a friend. I love you since the first time we met." Mugi hugged Ui tightly.

"Mugi-san, I love you too, more than a friend."

"Ui-chan, please call me Mugi. I don't want any honorifics."

"Yes, Mugi-san. I mean Mugi. Call me Ui." Ui enjoyed herself in Mugi's embrace.

"Ui, we need to tell your sister about this as soon as possible."

"I understand but for now let's stay like this for a little bit longer and go have our dinner."

"Yes, I understand." Mugi gave a quick peck at Ui's forehead. Both of them hold hands and went to have their dinner. Mio was still lying beside Ritsu, trying to rest her eyes.

"Ritsu, please wake up. I love you." Mio held Ritsu's hand tightly and gave a peck on Ritsu's hand. She gently touched Ritsu's bang that fell freely on her eyes.

"Ritsu, you look cute with your bang. When you wake up, try not to put your headband." Mio sat back down on the chair but she didn't notice there's a drop of tear, felling out from Ritsu's left eye since she was sitting at the right.

"Mio-chan, what happen?" Mio looked up and saw Ritsu's parents and Satoshi.

"Sorry, sorry. It's all my fault. Sorry." Mio began to cry as Ritsu's mother gently patted her back.

"It's an accident. Accident happens. So it's not your fault. Don't feel guilty about it." Ritsu's mom quickly hugged Mio to calm her down.

"Yes, Mio-chan. It's not your fault. I believe Ritsu doesn't want you to feel guilty either. Besides, she is my daughter, of course she will has a will of a steel, so she definitely will wake up!"

"Yeah, dad's right. Nee-chan will definitely wake up because she still hasn't beaten me in that game." Satoshi's said and walked toward Mio.

"Mio-neechan, don't blame yourself."

"Yeah, Mio-chan. Do you want me to call Haruka?" Ritsu's dad asked and Mio nodded her head as response. After awhile, Ritsu's father handed over the phone to Mio.

" Haruka want to talk to you." Mio gulped as she heard her father's name being said by Ritsu's father.

"Father."

"Mio, are you okay? I heard all of it from Kouchirou."

"Father, I'm alright. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Oh, that is an accident. I know that Kouchirou and his family, especially Ritsu will never blame you on it."

"Father, I have something to ask."

"Yes, my girl?"

"If I love Ritsu and Ritsu love me, and both of us are going out with each other, how will you and mother react?" Mio heard that her father is discussing such matter with her mother.

"It's impossible! They will obviously against this!" Mio began to cry as she thought of those hurtful words that came out from her parents 'mouth.

"Mio." Mio shocked when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mio, if it's Ritsu you are going out, we are okay with it because Ritsu is really a nice girl and your father and I are sure that she will definitely give you happiness."

"Yes, Mio. We will always support you no matter what happen." Mio's began to cry when she heard her father and mother words. She never knew that her parents support her so much.

"T-thanks, f-father and m-mother." Mio began to sobs.

"You are welcome, just remember that no matter how harsh the world is to you and Ritsu, both of you can come to us. We will always be there to support you two."

"Thanks,mother."

"Mio, are you coming back?"

"No, I planning on staying with Ritsu."

"Okay, I will ask Kouchirou to buy you some food."

"Thanks, father." Mio handed back the phone to Ritsu's dad, with tears fell freely from her eyes.

"Mio-chan." Mio looked up to Ritsu's mom as Ritsu's dad was talking to her father.

"Oh no, I forget about Ritsu's family. What if they are the one that against our relationship?" Mio thought and began to panic but she felt Ritsu's mom arms are circling around her waist.

"Tainaka-san?"

"Mio-chan, we already think of you as our daughter. So we also will support the relationship of you and Ritsu, Besides, I knew that daughter of mine wont give up until we approve this relationship."

"Yeah, that's Ritsu." Ritsu's dad rustled Mio's hair.

"I know that daughter of mine will cause a lot of trouble for you but please take care of her." Ritsu's dad winked at Mio.

"Yeah, Mio-neechan. If Nee-chan bully you or treat you badly, you can always find us. We will help you teach Nee-chan a lesson."

"Thanks, you all. You didn't blame me for what happen and you all support the relationship. Thank you, I don't know what to do to repay you all." Mio smiled.

"It's easy . You just need to take care of Ritsu and make sure she won't cause any trouble. I'm counting on you, Ritsu's secretary." Mio's mom winked at Mio too.

"I guess we will leave you two alone for awhile. We will buy something for you. What do you want?" Ritsu's father asked.

"Anything is fine with me." Mio answered politely.

"Okay, wait for us." Ritsu's parents and Satoshi left the room and now only Mio was sitting beside Ritsu again.

"Ritsu, did you hear that just now? Both of our parents support our relationship. So you must make sure you will wake up and give an answer to my confession. Do you understand?" Mio smiled and kissed Ritsu's hand again before she drifted to her dreamland.

The next day, Mio waked up when she felt someone was gently pushing her.

"Y-yui, Azusa." Mio rubbed her eyes and saw Yui and Azusa were standing there.

"Mio-chan, here, your breakfast." Yui handed over the food to Mio.

"Thanks a lot."

"How's Ritsu-senpai?"

"She seems okay and in a good condition. It's just still doesn't has any sign for her to wake up."

"She will definitely wake up, Mio-chan." Mio, Yui and Azusa looked toward the direction of the voice and realized that Mugi and Ui had arrived.

"Ui, why are you holding hands with Mugi-chan?" Yui asked as she walked closely. Mugi quickly hide Ui behind her as she knew Ui was scared that her sister got angry when she knew that her younger sister was going out with her best friend.

"Yui-chan, just don't get angry."

"Huh?"

"Yui-chan, I love Ui and Ui love me so we are going out with each other." Mugi said it just like declaring a war to Yui. There's a silent for awhile.

"Yui, say something." Azusa gently pushed Yui's hand. Yui quickly walked toward Mugi and Ui. Mugi and Ui looked scare because they thought Yui was angry and they closed their eyes but instead of getting mad, they felt a warm hug from Yui when they open their eyes.

"I'm glad that Ui get to find her loved one! Let's go on a triple date next time, me and Azunyan, Ui and Mugi-chan, and also Ricchan and Mio-chan."

"Yeah, Yui-chan. Let's go on a triple date when Ricchan wake up. I believe that Ricchan will definitely wake up!" Mugi also all pumped up. All of them were now looking at Mio.

"Yeah, I also believe that Ritsu will wake up. After all, this baka still owe me an answer." Mio smiled gently. When they all are enjoying themselves, suddenly there's a very loud beep sound from the machine.

"It's bad, Ricchan's heart rate is dropping drasticly." Mugi said as she looked at the machine.

"What happen? Ritsu! Don't leave me!" Mio quickly hold Ritsu's hand.

"Azunyan, go find the doctor with Ui now!" Yui was commanding Azusa and Ui which made Azusa shocked because she never saw Yui so serious and calm before.

"Azusa-chan, let's go!" Ui pulled Azusa and ran to find help.

"No, no , Ritsu! Come back, don't leave me! Come back!" Mio keep holding Ritsu's hand tightly.

"Don't worry, Mio-chan. Ricchan will definitely be okay."

"The help are here!" Azusa and Ui charged into the room with doctors and nurses behind them. The doctors and nurses were surrounding Ritsu and did all things that can help Ritsu. Mio and the others were standing beside and looked at Ritsu nervously. Yui was hugging and calming down Azusa by not letting Azusa looked at Ritsu while Mugi hugged Ui tightly, also not letting Ui looked at such thing.

"Ne, Mio-chan, do you believe in fairy tale?" Yui asked.

"There's no time to joke a-around." Mio stop when she saw Yui was staring at her with a serious face that she never seen.

"I'm serious. Do you believe in fairy tale?"

"Yes, I believe in it."

"Then do you even heard of a fairy tale called ' The Sleeping Beauty'? Mio nodded her head and Yui continued.

"How about you go kiss Ricchan? Maybe it will work."

"Yui, how is this going to work?"

"You wont know unless you try." Yui said it with a slow, serious and calm voice that even Azusa was shocked.

"Yui." Azusa quickly looked up at Yui but she couldn't see Yui's eyes since her bangs were covering her yes.

"Mio-chan, do you want to do it or not?" Yui said bit again.

" I will do it." Mio charged into the crowd and pushed all the doctor to the side.

"Hey , miss!" the doctors and nurses said and tried to pull Mio apart from Ritsu.

"Baka Ritsu!" Mio shouted as she kissed Ritsu which made the doctors and nurses were shocked. Mio broke apart the kiss and looked at Ritsu.

"Beep." A straight beep sound which indicate the patient's heart beat was stop.

"No! Ritsu! No, this can't be happening. Ritsu!" Mio began to cried.

"Beep, beep, beep."

"It's impossible. The patient's heartbeat is back." One of the doctor said so.

"M-mio?"

"R-ritsu?" Mio looked up and saw Ritsu staring at her and smiled weakly.

"Mio, I'm back."

"Baka Ritsu!" Mio hugged Ritsu and started to cry.

"M-mio, d-don't c-cry." Ritsu tried to pat Mio's back but it end up hurting herself.

"Baka, don't move. Let the doctor examine you." Mio backed down and let the doctors and nurses examined her. After awhile, the doctors and nurses finished the examination.

"It's a miracle! There's no such case before. Can you tell us how to do that?" the doctors began to surrounded Mio and asked a lot of questions.

"I will appreciate if you leave all of my friends alone." Mugi said with a serious tone.

"Y-yes, Kotobuki-san." All the doctors quickly bowed and left the room. Now there were Ui,Mugi,Azusa,Yui and Mio in the room.

"Urgh!" Ritsu was getting up with Mio's help.

"Baka, get up slowly."

"Thanks, Mio."

"Ricchan, you finally awake!" The calm and serious Yui had turned into the usual cheerful Yui. Mio looked at Azusa with confusing expression on her face where Azusa just shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh, how are you, Private Yui?"

'I'm fine, Captain. I'm glad that we have Captain back."

"Good, good. I guess lot of happen, right?" Ritsu grinned at Mugi and Ui.

"Yes, Captain! Ui is going with Mugi-chan!"

"Yeah, we definitely need to celebrate it."

"Baka, how about me?"

"Mio, about the I love you that I told you, I really mean it."

"Me too."

"I really mean it, you can just ignore me or reject me if you want."

"I say me too. I say I love you too."

"Hey, I say that…What?"

"Baka, I love you!" Mio kissed Ritsu for the second time.

"Really? You are not playing with me, right?"

"Why should I play with you?"

"I guess we are dating each other now."

"Yeah, we are dating each other now." Mio nodded her head and hugged Ritsu. But suddenly, there's a loud crash at the door.

"Mugi, I demand an explanation!" Mugi's father barged in and everyone was staring at him.

A/N: Oh oh! They forgot about Mugi's parents. So, sorry for late update, my laptop was broken, hard disk problem and it need a few weeks to being replace and etc etc. This is the latest chapter and tomorrow I going to update another chapter, as an apology for late update. I am working on a few stories so it took a longer time to write this long chapter. So now reply for the review. By the way, I found it it is easier to write it in past tense, so sorry about the sudden change of the tenses.

a)**Fanamaniac:** thanks for the suggestion and I found it quite easy to write it in past tense. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

b)**Rikkun:** Thanks for your support. I will try my best to fix my grammar mistake! Thanks!

c) **Psihopatul:** Thanks for your support as always. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

So at last, Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! And also gomen for late update. So stay tune!

_Translate: __Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita__= thanks, gomen= sorry_


	5. What! Our dad actually are

"Mugi, I deman an explanation!" Mugi's father barged into the room but soon being hit by Mugi's mother.

"Touro, how many times do I need to tell you not to barge into patient's room?"

"But Kaoruko, I just want to confirm something with Mugi."

"I don't care, apologize to the children now."

"But…"

"No but!"

"Yes, I'm sorry for barging in."

"It's alright,Kotobuki-san." Ritsu smiled.

"Father, mother, why are you doing here?" Mugi asked.

"Oh, Mugi, are you okay?"

"Yes, mother."

"Mugi, I have something important to ask you."

"What is it, father?" Mugi's father inhaled before asked. Mugi stared at his father behavior.

"Mugi, are you going out with a girl other than Ritsu?" Mugi slightly nodded her head.

"May we meet with that girl?" Mugi's mother asked politely.

"Erm, hi, Mr. and Mrs Kotobuki, I'm Hirasawa Ui." Ui bowed.

"Father, mother; she is the one that I am going out with." Mugi introduced Ui to her parents. Her parents walked around Ui and stared her from head to toes.

"Hmm, she is a good and cute girl." Mugi's mother nodded her head.

"Now I see why Kouchirou want me to approve this relationship." Mugi's father nodded. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

"Mugi, your father and I had come to a conclusion about your relationship." Mugi and Ui held their hands together.

"We think that Ui-chan is a cute girl so we support this relationship. Of course if you two canget married, that also will be perfect." Mugi's father said.

"Touro, the last part is unnecessary." Mugi's mother sighed.

"Really, father? Can I really be with Ui?" Mugi asked, grabbing her father's shoulder tightly.

"Yes, my angel. You really can be with Ui. Besides, Ui is a sweet girl." Mugi's father looked at Mugi and hugged her tightly.

"Yo! That's the Touro that I knew!" Suddenly someone barged into the room once again and head locked Mugi's father.

"K-kouchirou, let g-go of me."

"Owh, come on. Don't act such a stranger to me. You, me, Keiichi, Yuuji and Haruka are buddies since primary school although Hiiragi join us later at secondary school."

"Y-yeah, b-but how do I a-act friendly if you keep headlocking me?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Kouchirou smiled sheepishly with one hand rubbing against his neck, just like what Ritsu used to do.

"That's why I told you to knock when you walk in, Kouchirou." Haruka walked in and sighed.

"Hehe, oh come on! We are best buddies! Both of you act so coldly against me. I want to seek help from Keiichi!" Suddenly, he felt someone is pulling his shirt.

"Oh, hi. How can I help you?"

"Erm, Tainaka-san.." Yui began to say when Kouchirou stop her.

"Please, call me Kouchirou. I don't like all this formality from my daughter's friends."

"Oh, then Kouchirou-san, the Keiichi that you mention just now, is it Hirasawa Keiichi?"

"Oh why yes! Hirasawa Keiichi, may I ask who is he to you?"

"He is my father. I'm Hirasawa Yui and she is my younger sister, Hirasawa Ui."

"Oh, so you are Keiichi's daughters. You two look so much like your mom, except your hair color and your eyes that look like Keiichi." Kouchirou rustled Yui's hair.

"Then about Yuuji that you mention just now, is it Nakano Yuuji?"

"Let me guess, you bare Nakano Azusa, Yuuji's daughter. You really are the younger version of your mom." Haruka laughed.

"Yeah, Yuuji is the only one among us that still playing music with his wife." Touro laughed. The girls all looked at them and confused about what they meant.

"Wait, dad! Don't tell me you, Mio's dad, Mugi's dad, Yui's dad and Azusa's dad were childhood friends?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, you are right. Your dad and the others are friend and they all are just like you all, they played in a band that they created themselves." Ritsu's mom sighed as she recalled those high school days.

"Yeah, they were quite popular back then but they soon gave up in music except Yuuji." Mugi's mom joined in the conversation.

"No way, that's why you let me buy the whole drum set although it is expensive." Ritsu said in amusement.

"Yeah, but you all will be like we all, leaving music one by one, and leaving the children to explore their own music." Yui's father walked in.

"Yeah, I still remember that Haruka always wrote some not understandable lyrics." Azusa's father followed and laughed.

"Dad, mom!" Yui and Azusa exclaimed while Ui slowly walked toward her mother.

"Oh, both of you made your dad and I so worried." Yui's mother hugged Yui and Ui.

"Sorry, mom. I have a great news need to tell you!" Yui said happily.

"What's it, Yui?" Yui's father turned around to see her daughter.

"Ano ne, Ui is going out with Mugi-chan. They are dating each other!" Yui exclaimed right before Ui managed to stop her.

"Really?" Their mother looked at Ui who just nodded their head timidly.

"Oh, great! Now we have one more daughter. We have 4 daughters!" Yui's father said happily.

"Huh?" Mugi and Ui looked confusingly at him.

"Oh, it's just that your dad and I support your relationship. There's no need to worry about us. Keiichi,Yui, how many times I need to tell both of you be quiet in a hospital?" Yui and her father just smiled sheepishly at Yui's mother.

"Sorry." Both of them apologized.

"Sweet! Our parents knew each other for a long time and most of all, they were in a band just like us." Ritsu said happily.

"Ricchan, will we all be like our parents? Giving up music and disband HTT?" Yui asked and looking at Ritsu's with those serious looking eyes that contained tears inside them.

"Of course not! Yui, don't worry about it. As the leader of HTT, I will make sure HTT will last forever!" Ritsu pumped her fists into the air but soon received a huge pain from the injured shoulder.

"Really?" Yui asked once again.

"Yes, Yui. We will always be together." Azusa held Yui's hand and gave them a squeeze.

"Yes, HTT will always, always be HTT!"

"Huh?" everyone in the room staring at Yui, looking confused with the remark that she had just made.

"Yui, what do you mean?" Mio asked, sighing and shooking her head.

"Wait, don't you all feel a bit déjà-vu about what she said just now?" Mugi asked.

"Yes, Mugi-chan is right. I do feel like I said something before. When do I say it?"

"Why do you ask me? You are the one that keep saying those weird words." Ritsu said when Yui looked at her for an answer.

"All of you just try to recall what happen during your senior years, then you all will know what with this déjà vu thing." All of them turned back to see Nodoka was standing at there, smiling.

"Nodoka-chan." Yui ran over and hugged Nodoka.

"Hi, Yui. It's seems like everyone is feeling fine now." Nodoka gently patted Yui's hair.

"Ah, I remember now!" Ritsu soon yelped in pain again.

"Baka, how many times do I need to tell you don't move so energetically? You are a patient now." Mio sighed and tried to make Ritsu less excited.

"I remembered when Yui said those weird things. That day is our performance at the school festival during our senior year. After we sang a few songs then when Yui introduced us."

"And she exclaimed such weird things which made the whole crowd went silent for a few minutes." Mugi continued for Ritsu.

"Yeah, I remember now. It's very funny." Mio laughed, followed by Azusa and Nodoka. The rests were laughing, except Yui, who was still confused about it.

"Eh? Eh? What are you all laughing about?"

"Yui, sometimes it's better not to know." Nodoka smiled.

"Mou, Nodoka-chan, you bully." Yui pouted.

"Haha, your daughter is just like you, Keiichi, always said weird things."

"Your daughter are just like you also, Kouchirou, always being so reckless and careless about own self."

"Oh, come on, Haruka, don't say like your daughter don't act like you. Your daughter is just the female version of you, always shy, polite and always make sure Kouchirou doesn't cause trouble."

"Oh, Yuuji, you daughter also act like you, always so serious about everything but always so lonely." Kouchirou headlock Yuuji to tease him.

"Oh my, I think we better find a time to sit down and have a tea while we telling our children about our past."

"Touro, you always prepare tea for us." Haruka sighed.

"But I agree to him, we need to let Ritsu rest now, so let's go guys. We will just leave the girls here." Keiichi rustled Yui and Ui's hair and walked out from the room with his wife.

"Yeah, Keiichi is right. We need to go." Kouchirou and his wife followed Keiichi.

"All of you take care of yourself. We will be back if you need us. Remember if there anything happen, call us."

"Haruka, you are such a worrywart. I mean, come on, they are already 25 not 5." Touro smiled gently and walked out from the room.

"No, Touro. I agree with Haruka. We should tell the girls about what to do when something happen, or when they are hungry, or when they want to go home."

"Not you too, Yuuji. Both of you stop being so serious and get your ass out of that room if you don't want to see your wife's angry face."

"Oh, Minaru, I'm coming, don't get angry at me." Haruka rushed out to find his wife.

"Me too, Wait for me, Sakura. Don't get angry at me!" Yuuji rushed out from the room but didn't forget to close the door.

"Our parents are definitely the funniest person that I ever met." Ritsu said happily.

"Yeah, I never knew that our parents knew each other from the start." Azusa said happily with Yui snuggling against her.

"But I'm glad that Ricchan wake up." Yui said happily.

"Yeah, who knew that Ricchan will wake up with just that? Yui, how do you know it will work?" Mugi asked.

"I don't know. I just said it." Yui said, smiling.

"Huh? What happen just before I wake up?" Ritsu asked, looking at Mio. Mio blushed and look other place.

"Ricchan, Mio-chan kissed you right before you wake up, just like a prince kiss a princess!" Yui exclaimed one more time just before Mio could stop her.

"Hoho, so my precious Mio-chuan kissed me to just wake me up. I'm grateful!" Ritsu snuggles against Mio and gave Mio her trademark grin.

"S-shut u-up! I-it's not l-like I did it for you!" Mio turned around, trying not to look at Ritsu with her face red due to embarrassment.

"Hoho, Mio-chuan."

"Look, if you still going to tease me when I can't punch you like usual, I am not going to let you touch me for 3 whole months." Mio looked at Ritsu with the strict face of hers.

"Oh, sorry, Mio-sama!" Ritsu quickly apologized.

"That's better." Mio smiled and gently hugged Ritsu.

"Well, I'm glad that Ricchan is back with us. This mean for a celebration! When I say celebration, I mean cake and tea!"

"Yes, I agree with Yui-chan." Mugi smiled happily.

"Then I guess I better recover fast so that I can enjoy those cakes!" Ritsu laughed.

"Then you better don't do stupid things and follow the doctor's orders." Mio said with a sighed.

"I'm glad that all of us can be together once again, after so many years." Azusa said it with a small and happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, after what had happen between these 7 years, I'm really glad the HTT is back once again." Mugi sat down.

"Ya, about that, I'm sorry for leaving you guys without telling. But I'm back now! So let's play music once again."

"Yes, so make sure you better recover fast, Ritsu-senpai." Azusa shook her head.

"Aww, the serious Azunyan is back again." Yui snuggled against Azusa. Everyone laughed and soon they left to let Ritsu can rest.

Time pass fast, it's already been a few months after Ritsu recovered. One day, all of them were gathered at a café that Mugi's owned.

"Oh yeah, this tea is great as usual, as expected from our Mugi."

"Oh, Ricchan, you flatter me too much."

"Ritsu-senpai is right, Mugi-senpai. It's been a long time for all of us sit together and enjoy such wonderful tea."

"Yui, why are you keep looking at your watch?" Ritsu stared at Yui for a long time since Yui didn't join the conversation or eating the cake in front of her which was rather rare for her.

"E-eh? Nothing at all."

"Yui, Ritsu is right. You are acting all weird." Mio said after swallowing and feeding Ritsu.

"It's nothing at all. I just zoning off." Yui smiled sheepishly and quickly ate her cake.

"Ne, Mio."

"Yes, Ritsu."

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Mio nodded her head.

"Then, get ready in your best dress tomorrow night and I'm going to pick you up at 7pm."

"Woah, what happen?"

"I'm been invited to a dinner and I want to bring you there."

"Okay." Mio looked at Ritsu questionably, not knowing what's in her mind.

"Hey, guys. I need to go somewhere, so please help me bring Azunyan back to her apartment. Thanks a lot!" Yui dashed off before anyone could say a thing.

"Yui-chan is weird today." Mugi said and drank her tea.

"Ah, Mugi. What's on your finger?" Mio asked after noticing there's a ring on Mugi's ring finger.

"Oh, you mean this? I already proposed to Ui last week and she accepted."

"Maybe that's why Yui is acting weird today." Ritsu said.

"But I told one-chan about this and she seems fine with it. She even congrats us." Ui said after pouring tea into the cup.

"Then I can't think of anything. What do you think, Azusa?" Mio asked and looked at Azusa when she didn't get any response from the cat-like kouhai.

"Azusa, are you alright?"

"Mio-senpai." Azusa looked up from the cup of tea and her face was covered with tears.

"Eh, Azusa-chan." Uui quickly gave her some tissues.

"Azusa, why are you crying?" Ritsu seem panic.

"Azusa, tell us what bothering you?" Mio seem calm after gave Ritsu a slight punch.

"I-it's Y-yui. S-she seems like she doesn't want to spend time with me."

"Why do you say so?" Mugi asked while Ui gently patted Azusa's back.

"I-it's b-because s-she a-always f-find excuses whenever I want to hang out with her or go out on a date with her, S-she also keep being busy and she didn't tell me why. She j-just k-keep a-avoiding me and she d-dint pick up my calls for many times." Azusa began to cry one more time as she recalled how cold was Yui to her.

"I know Yui-chan love you very much so there's must be a reason for her to act so coldly."

"Ya, this is Yui that we are talking about. She just maybe up to something weird."

"Ritsu is right. So don't think too much, Azusa." Mio said with a sad smiled since she felt kind of pity of this kouhai of her.

"I really wonder what Yui up to." Mio thought and sighed. She hoped that Yui was up to something good. After a round of comforting Azusa who was still very scared that Yui was up to something bad, all of them went their home separately. Mio was currently staying with Ritsu at Ritsu's apartment which is located beside Yui's room, and Mugi was living at the same apartment too since she just bought the room so that Ui will be able to live with her after graduate from University.

"Mio, don't forget about tomorrow, okay?" Ritsu winked before she walked into her study room to finish some of her works.

"Actually what are you up to, Ritsu?" Mio asked confusingly.

"Let's just make this a surprise, okay? I will make sure you will be please about this, my princess." Ritsu quickly walked toward Mio and kissed Mio before walking back to her study room.

"O-okay." Mio sat down on the sofa.

"Just what is Ritsu up to? And what's wrong with Yui?" Mio thought before she fell asleep.

A/N: So what is really Yui and Ritsu up to? That's the fifth chapter as I promise. It's a bit short cz I plan to reveal what's in Yui and Ritsu mind in the next chapter. So hope you all enjoy this chapter too…Please R&R so that I can improve my language or the a lot.


	6. Its Proposal!

The next morning, Mio woke up when the alarm clock rang. She supported herself with her left hand and rubbed her eyes with her right. She looked around her and found no trace of Ritsu.

"Ritsu~." Mio called out to see whether her lover was at the bathroom or changing room but there's no response from Ritsu. Mio got out from the bed and walked out from the bedroom to find Ritsu.

"Ritsu?" Mio asked again, and there's still no response.

"Where the heck did Ritsu go?" Mio thought while looking for Ritsu at the kitchen, bathroom and dressing room. She suddenly heard some noise coming out from the study room. Mio was scared and she didn't know what to do.

"What s-should I do? I m-might j-just call Mugi. No, later Mugi will call her bodyguard and create a fuss. I sure Ritsu won't like this. I guess I have to open this door by myself." Mio gulped and walked closer to the door with a golf club that she found lying on the floor.

"So here goes nothing." Mio mumbled and open the door as fast as she could.

"Stand right there! I already called the police and if you are smart enough, you better surrender now!" Mio shouted but when she opened her eyes, she saw no one but Ritsu at there. She walked towards the study desk where Ritsu was laying.

"Ritsu?" There's still no response from Ritsu. Mio quickly walked to check whether Ritsu still alive. When she found out Ritsu was just fall asleep while doing her work, she was relieved.

"Baka Ritsu, I told you how many times not to sleep at here, you are going to catch a cold." Mio quickly put on a jacket that she found lying on the floor.

"Mhmm, Mio~" Ritsu said out softly and made Mio's face turns to as red as a tomato in one second. Mio saw Ritsu slightly moved her body and slowly getting up.

"Mio?" Ritsu supported herself and looked up at Mio. Ritsu hairs were now falling freely and a few of her shirt's button came off.

"Oh, god! Ritsu is so hot right now!" Mio thought.

"Mio?" Ritsu face was close to Mio when Mio realized. Mio quickly stepped a few steps back.

"Oh, R-ritsu. How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep at here? You are gonna get a cold." Mio said so that Ritsu won't notice her face.

"Oh. I fell asleep. Haha, sorry about that. I just want to finish this as fast as possible. So that, you know ; that I could spend a meaningful time with you tonight." Ritsu quickly cleaned up the mess.

"Baka, you need to be healthy to spend time with me and every time you be by my side is meaningful."

"Mio." Ritsu pulled Mio closer to her and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Ritsu, you better go wash yourself up." Mio broke apart the kiss and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay." Ritsu stretched herself and went to bathroom to wash herself up.

"Today is the big day! Don't mess up, Ritsu!" Ritsu thought as she splashed water at her face. She quickly took her bath and wore a suit. She tiptoed to Mio's back and hugged Mio.

"Mmm, smell nice."

"Of course its smell nice, it's our breakfast."

"No, I mean you smell nice." Ritsu gently placed a kiss at Mio's collarbone.

"Just go and sit down, don't disturb me preparing our breakfast." Mio said with the usual stern tone of hers.

"Mou, you are not fun." Ritsu walked and sat at her usual place, exactly opposite of Mio. Mio quickly put a plate with sunny side up egg and a hotdog, with a cup of coffee in front of Ritsu.

"Smell nice. Well then, ittadakimasu!" Ritsu began to dig in her food.

"Ritsu, eat slowly, if not you are going to choke yourself." Just after Mio finished her sentence, Ritsu choked herself.

"W-water." Mio quickly get a glass of water and passed it to Ritsu. Ritsu gulped down the whole glass of water and felt relieved.

"Pheww, I thought I was going to die back then. Thanks, Mio! You save my life." Ritsu hugged Mio.

"Ritsu, go wash your mouth and get ready. We are going in 5 more minutes." Mio hugged back.

"Okay." Ritsu let go of Mio and walked towards the study room but just before she disappeared into the room, she turned back.

"Mio, no matter how many times I look at you, you are so sexy in that suit of yours." Ritsu grinned and quickly walked away just before Mio scolded her.

"Mou, Ritsu! If you have time to flirt, why don't you go and get ready now?" Mio blushed furiously as she washed the dishes. She looked at herself for the one last time in front of the mirror, just to make sure she is all set to go.

"Mio, I'm ready. Let's go." Ritsu quickly got out from the room and walked towards the door to wear her shoes.

"Wait, your necktie is hanging at your neck."

"Well, you see; that old man of mine called me just now and told me there's an emergency meeting, so I was kind of rush out and didn't look at the mirror."

"You should make sure you are good looking before you go to work. This is to make sure everyone has a good impression of you. Let me help you with it." Mio quickly help Ritsu with her tie.

"Your hair also messy. Where did you put that bottle of wax that I bought you last month?"

"It's at the room."

"Wait for me." Mio quickly walked into the room and took the bottle of wax with her. She quickly helped Ritsu with her hair just before Ritsu could ever protest.

"There's more like it." Mio washed her hands as soon as she finished with Ritsu's hair. Ritsu looked into the mirror and found her hair fall down perfectly and naturally.

"Thanks a lot, Mio. Come on, we are going to be late now." Ritsu gave a quick peck on Mio's cheek and ran toward the parking lot with Mio walked with her head low behind.

"Come on, Mio. We are going to be late. I don't want our special night to be ruin by our work."

"Yes, I'm coming." Mio walked quickly and soon both of them are on the way to work.

"Mio, later please help me have 2 to 3 hours of free time in the afternoon, after lunch."

"Let me see your schedule first. Okay, you are totally free after lunch."

"Okay, thanks. I need take care of some matter so you just stay at the office, Mugi will be going to accompany you."

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to settle something. I will be back at 3pm. So don't worry about me. We're here." Ritsu quickly planted a kiss on Mio's lips before got out from the car.

"O-okay." Mio also got down from the car and both of them walked to their office.

"Today I will be counting on you, Akiyama-san." Ritsu spoke with her usual tone when she was at work and walked into her office.

"Of course, Tainaka-san." Mio bowed before she sat at her own place. She glanced at Ritsu direction and only found Ritsu was doing her best.

"Just what is in her mind?" Mio thought as she sighed.

On the other hand, Azusa was not having any luck with Yui too. Azusa was trying her best to approach Yui so that she would know what's Yui up to but Yui keep avoiding her with all kind of excuses that she could think of.

"Yui, what are you hiding from me?" Azusa finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Eh? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yui, stop pretending. I'm fed up by all these secrets you are hiding from me. I feel like I don't know you at all. I feel like you don't love me any-a-anymore." Azusa finally broke down and cried.

"E-eh? Azunyan, please don't think like this. I promise you will know all of it tonight. Please believe me." Yui quickly walked and hugged Azusa to comfort her.

"R-really?"

"Really. Azunyan, you should better than anyone that I love you."

"Yui, I love you too." Azusa snuggled into Yui's embrace. They enjoyed their little moment but soon it's interrupted by Yui's phone.

"Sorry, I go answer my phone." Yui quickly found her phone and answer it.

"Hi, how can I help you? Eh, you mean now? Okay, meet you at the usual place." Yui quickly hung up the phone and walked into the dressing room.

"Yui, what are you doing?"

"I'm changing my clothes. I will be going out for awhile and I will be back at 5." Yui quickly rushed out from the room and before she went out, she gave a quick peck on Azusa lips.

"Bye, Azunyan. I will call you later." Yui quickly rushed out and closed the door just before Azusa can say anything.

"I better start doing the house chores." Azusa said as she walked into the rooms. Yui was running as fast she could to the usual café that Mugi owned.

"Welcome! Ara, Yui-chan." Mugi walked towards Yui.

"Ui, Yui is here." Mugi called out to her fiancé.

"Onee-chan, long time no see." Ui hugged Yui as soon as she finish wiped her hands.

"Ui, is Ricchan here?"

"Yui!" Ritsu called out to Yui. Yui, Mugi and Ui walked and sat down at the table.

"Ricchan, why so early?"

"It's already 1, for god sake. You called this early?"

"Sorry, I was too occupied with my thoughts."

"Well, let's get to our plan."

"Okay."

"Okay, Mugi. You go distract Mio while Ui distract Azusa."

"Yes, madam!" Mugi and Ui saluted Ritsu.

"While in the mean time, me and Yui are going to do some finishing touch of our plan."

"But I thought you don't know anything about Yui-chan's plan?" Mugi asked cause yesterday Ritsu was the one that asked Yui for her abnormal act.

"This is because if I didn't ask so, Mio and Azusa are going to suspect me too and I can't let them suspect me."

"Oh I see. So onee-chan and Ritsu-san already knew each other plan?" Ritsu and Yui nodded at Ui's question.

"Later Ui, bring Azunyan to buy something for her to wear and help me to invite Azunyan to the dinner . I am going to buy a tuxedo with Ricchan later. Before you going to the shop, send a mail to me so that I wont appear in front of you two."

"Yes, onee-chan."

"So, team proposal, lets go!" Ritsu said with high spirit. Mugi and Ui closed the shop for today. Four of them split up to complete their task. Mugi drove Ui to Yui's apartment to be with Azusa while she drove towards Ritsu's company.

"Mio-chan." Mugi called out to Mio who was working hard.

"Eh, Mugi."

"Mio-chan, please accompany me to some café. Ui is busy so I think that I should find you."

"But I am working right now."

"I already inform Ricchan and Kouchirou-san and they say it's okay for you to have a day off. So, let's go and beside, Ricchan want me to bring you to buy some dress."

"Well, I guess it's okay." Mio packed her things and went shopping with Mugi.

"Mio-chan, try this on. " Mugi shoveled the dress into Mio's hand and pushed Mio into the fitting room.

"Mu-mugi. Do I look good?" Mio came out from the fitting room with the dress on, which is a long black sleeveless dress with a shawl covering her bare shoulder. ( it's kinda like the one she wear in the Don't say lazy but much more longer and without the hand and sock.)

"Mio-chan, you look wonderful! You should wear this to the dinner tonight."

"How do you know about the dinner?"

"Well, because I'm the one that organize it."

"Oh, Mugi. This is expensive."

"Don't worry, I will pay for you. Ricchan said she will pay back during the dinner." Mugi paid for the dress when Mio is changing to her suit.

"Let's go to the other place." Mugi and Mio soon walked on the street to find a nice café for them to relax. On the other hand, Ui was standing in front of Yui's apartment.

"Coming!" Azusa's voice can be heard from inside right after Ui pressed the doorbell. Azusa began to live with Yui right after she graduate from University.

"Ui-chan?"

"Hi, Azusa-chan. Are you free right now?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Mugi is busy with her things and the café is close for today. So I was thinking to spend some time with you since we barely even have time for ourselves."

"Well, okay. Please come in. I need to change my clothes."

"Okay, sorry for the intrusion." Ui sat in the living room, patiently waiting for Azusa.

"So where are we going?"

"How about we go buy some dress since you need it tonight?"

"Why?"

"Oh I forgot. Onee-chan wants to invite you to a dinner. She is busy with something so she asks me to help you pick a new dress for you."

"Oh, I see. So let's go."

"Okay." Ui and Azusa walked slowly on the street and talked about how they were doing recently.

"I heard form Mugi that this shop has many nice looking dress. "

"Oh, lets go in and see." Azusa and Ui walked into the shop. They looked carefully to see whether there's a dress suitable for Azusa or not.

"Here it is, Azusa-chan."

"Huh?" Uui gave Azusa a white dress.

"Go try it on, I think this dress suit you very much." Azusa nodded her head and walked into the fitting room.

"Ui, I'm done."

"Come out and let me see."

"O-okay." Azusa slowly walked out from the room. Ui was amazed about how nice it is the dress on Azusa, it's just like the dress is designed for Azusa. Azusa stood in front of Ui, wearing a white long silky dress, which also showed her bare shoulder, with a white scarf on her shoulder.

"Azusa-chan, you looked fantastic! Onee-chan will be so happy about it!" Ui said and quickly paid for the dress.

"But it's expensive."

"It's alright. As long as you are happy, I will pay for you. You can return the money later."

"Thanks Ui!" Azusa hugged Ui tightly.

"Now let's go meet up with Mugi. It seems that Mio-san and her were at the café nearby."

"Okay, wait for me to get change." Ui smiled gently at Azusa and sent a mail to Yui when Azusa was changing. In the mean time, Ritsu and Yui were walking towards a jewelry shop that Ritsu's dad's friend owned.

"Wait a moment." Yui stopped and took out her phone.

"What's wrong, Yui?"

"Ui sent a mail and said Azunyan look splendid in that dress. I can't wait to see Azunyan!."

"Oh, you need to finish your task before tonight. So come on, don't waste your time."

"Okay." Yui and Ritsu walked into the shop.

"May I see Morishima-san?" Ritsu talked to a salesgirl.

"Who are you?" The salesgirl treated Ritsu and Yui rudely since Ritsu and Yui changed into their casual clothes which make them didn't look as rich as they do.

"I just want to meet Morichima-san. You shouldn't ask too much as a salesgirl."

"No one is allowed to meet our boss if they are not VIP customer."

"Oh, hi there! Tainaka-san!"

"Morishima-san, please; just call me Ritsu. You know I don't like all this formality." Ritsu took off her sunglasses and looked at the salesgirl.

"I believe that your workers are kind of rude towards the customers." Ritsu grinned at the salesgirl who was currently shocked and didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu-san. I will scold them later."

"Okay, and this is my friend."

"I'm Hirasawa Yui."

"Oh, you are Hirasawa-san's daughter. Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet with you. Please come in, I had prepare all you want."

"Okay, lets go Yui." Yui and Ritsu followed Morishima and sat in a room.

"So here is the newest design and the highest rating of the diamond ring in our store." Morishima showed a cased which had a few diamond rings inside.

"Oh, this nice." Ritsu pointed towards one ring that is simple and with a few diamond on it.

"I like this one." Yui pointed towards one of the ring that had a cat design on it and the diamonds as the cat's eyes.

"So I guess we will take both of this. I want about this size." Ritsu showed a model that she used to measure Mio's finger while she was asleep.

" Mine is about this size." Yui did the same too.

"Okay, I will go help you to adjust it."

"Wait a minute; can you carved the name on the ring?" Yui asked.

"Of course I can, it will take just a few minutes."

"I want to carve these on the ring." Yui pulled out a paper and gave it to Morishima.

"I also want to do it but not this one, I will do it on the wedding ring."

"Eh, Ricchan, I also want to do it on the wedding ring and I already think of it."

"Yui, you are too excited about this."

"That's all?"

"Oh yes, Morishima-san. That's all."

"Then I will go do it right now."

"Okay, we are going to come back later since we have something to do." Ritsu stood up and walked out from the shop with Yui behind.

"Yui, I don't know your family was this rich."

"I'm not rich. My dad run a small company which selling sport equipment and also invest in diamond business. My dad also invests in your dad company. So our family can say it's quite famous in sport and diamond industry. "

"Oh I see. Ah, here it is. The shop that I bought my tuxedo." Ritsu walked into the shop with Yui behind.

"Welcome, Ritsu-san." The workers bowed when Ritsu walked in.

"Oh, stop all this. This is my friend."

"I am Hirasawa Yui."

"Welcome, Yui-san."

"So, come on. I will help you choose yours tuxedo."

"It's okay. I will pick myself. I want to see yours."

"Okay, wait for me." Ritsu walked towards a salesgirl and whispered something to her ears. The salesgirl nodded her head and led the way.

"Here I am." Ritsu walked out from the fitting room as she was wearing a black tuxedo with a maroon tie.

"You look great. Now I am going to try mine." Yui quickly walked towards the fitting room while the salesgirl was helping Ritsu with her outfit.

"I'm finished!" Yui literally jumped out from the fitting room, wearing a white tuxedo with a black tie.

"Wow, you look really cool."

"Hehe, thanks."

"Let's get change and pay for these. We still need to go to the jewelry shop and also the restaurant to run a final check."

"Yes, Captain Ritsu!" Yui quickly walked into the fitting room and get changed. After that both of them finished their task, they went back home separately.

"Mio, I'm home!"

"Ritsu, welcome back!"

"Mio, let's get ready. You don't want to be late for the dinner, do you?"

"But it's 5 now. We still have plenty of time for ourselves." Mio pouted.

"Oh, you know that I can't resist any request from you when you make that face." Ritsu kissed Mio passionately.

"I know this is early, but don't you want everything to be perfect?" Ritsu said again when they broke apart their kisses.

"Okay, I am going to take my bath."

"Okay, I will stay here and watch TV. " Ritsu turned on the TV. But Mio didn't saw that grin on Ritsu's face when she turned on the TV.

"Azunyan, I'm home." Yui walked and sat down on the couch.

"Welcome back, Yui."

"Azunyan power recharge!" Yui suddenly jumped up and snuggled against Azusa.

"Mou, Yui. Stop it."

"Hehehe, lets watch TV together." Yui pulled Azusa closed to her on the couch. After an hour, Azusa stood up.

"I think we better get ready. It's 6 now."

"Okay, I want to take bath with you."

"Yui, you should know that its-"Azusa stopped when she saw the puppy eyes that Yui made.

"I guess its okay once in a while."

"Yeah! Let's go now!" Yui pulled Azusa and rushed towards the bathroom. After they get ready, they were about to go to the restaurant now. Yui drove while Azusa sat beside her. Yui made sure she hid the ring well.

"Ne, Azunyan."

"Yes?"

"You look splendid in that dress."

"Thanks, Ui picked it for me."

"Oh, well later I will need to thank her."

"Why aren't you wearing a dress too? Why you style your hair like a boy?"

"Because I think it's cool." Yui smiled and winked at Azusa. Azusa slightly shook her head and smiled gently. On the other hand, where Ritsu and Mio were heading towards the restaurant too.

"Mio, you look hot and sexy in that dress."

"Thanks."

"Aww, how cute my Mio-chuan is, blushing from my compliment."

"Ritsu!"

"Haha, just kidding. You no need to get so serious about it and here we are. It seems like Yui, Azusa, Ui and Mugi are here."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Mio saw her friends' cars were parked outside of the restaurant.

"Hi, Ricchan, Mio-chan!" Yui shouted when Ritsu and Mio walked in.

"My my, you two look splendid today." Mugi smiled.

"Where's others?" Mio asked.

"We are the one attending to the dinner and today Mugi book the whole restaurant just for us.

"Thanks Mugi." Mio said and hold Mugi's hand.

"You are welcome."

"So let's eat." Ritsu said and they enjoy their dinner very much.

"Excuse us for awhile." Yui said while Ritsu standing up.

"Where are you going, Yui?" Azusa asked but Yui couldn't hear her since she already walked with Ritsu.

"Do you know what's going on?" Azusa asked Mugi and Ui.

"Who knows? Shouldn't you two be a little bit patient?" Ui smiled gently.

"Something seems wrong here." Mio thought. Suddenly, the lights all out.

"Kyaa!" Mio screamed out loud. Suddenly she felt someone hold her hand. A light strike at her and Mio adjusted her eyes to the sudden light and saw Ritsu standing there, with a gentle smile on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" Mio asked but still not taking back her hand. Ritsu slowly kneeled down on one knee.

"Mio, my princess. Please listen to me."

"What are you doing?"

"Mio, I know that I'm always slacking around, not responsible, tease you a lot and also always made you worry about me but there's one thing that I am confident with, which is I am the only one that love you the most in this whole wide world, heck, in this whole universe! So, Akiyama Mio, will you marry me?" Ritsu asked and opened a box to show the ring to Mio.

"R-ritsu, you d-do this for me?"

"Yes, my princess. I am your faithful knight but this faithful knight of yours wants to be a faithful prince of yours. So will you let this knight has a chance to prove himself worthy?"

"Yes, I will marry you." Mio's tears slowly flow out from her eyes.

"You can say no. I won't force you to this. You, j-just d-don't cry."

"Baka, I say yes."

"I say you can no. W-what? You say yes?" Mio nodded her head. Ritsu hugged Mio tightly.

"Oh thanks! But why are you crying?"

"This is tear if happiness, baka!"

"Oh, Mio. You make me the happiest woman in this universe!"

"I should say that." Mio and Ritsu kissed each other, ignoring the fact that their friends were watching them.

"I love you, Mio."

"Love you too, Ritsu."

"Ehem, I don't want to interrupt you love birds but do anyone see Yui-chan?" Mugi wiped her nosebleed while asking Yui's whereabouts.

"That Yui, she should come out right now. Yui!" After Ritsu called out, the light went off again but Mio didn't scream this time because Ritsu was hugging her and knowing Ritsu was by her side made her feel safe.

"Azunyan!" A light shone on Yui when Yui shouted out Azusa's nickname.

"Yui? Why are you doing on the stage?" Azusa asked as she adjusted her eyes to the light.

"Azunyan, listen to this song!" Yui shouted as she slowly tuned her guitar. Yui inhaled a deep breath and start sang.

_i Love you from my heart  
>i Love you forever with you<em>

_At the beginning and the end of 1 day  
>You're always by my side, everyday is like that<br>When I wake up, you've poured some hot coffee, waiting for me  
>So I hugged your left arm<em>

_I counted the days on my fingers until when we could meet  
>By now, there are less of the days when we can't meet<br>Who expected a happiness like this? You and I, that's right, fell in love_

_I love you, it's the first time I felt so  
>I love you, forever and ever, my feelings won't change<em>

_Only I know about your innocent smile  
>That you're unexpectedly spoiled<br>You're honest like a kid; guys are kind of cool  
>But I tease them for being good-looking (giggle)<em>

_Please don't let go of my hand at anytime  
>I vowed to fall in love for the last time<br>Shall I still keep it a secret now? Acting all girly by myself past 0AM_

_I love you, it's the first time I felt so  
>I love you, forever and ever, my feelings won't change<em>

_Finding out about you, I found out about myself  
>Satisfying each other where we're lacking, the two of us are one, right?<em>

_I love you, tomorrow and the day after, too  
>I love you, surely I'll call this, 'happiness'<em>

_i Love you, it's the first time I felt so  
>I love you, forever and ever, my feelings won't change<em>

"How was it, Azunyan?" Yui asked happily.

"Y-yui."

"It's 'I love', sang by an artist which have the same name as you."

"It's s-splendid."

"Azunyan, I am going to be serious, okay? So please listen to what I say." Azusa nodded her head.

"Azunyan, I know I'm childish and always come up with stupid ideas. I also always lazy around and always relax. I also kind of useless when it come to guitar playing, I'm not as skillful as you and I'm not as serious as you. But I love you more than anyone else. I love you more than I love cakes and sweets. I really love you and I want to be with you forever. So, Nakano Azusa, will you always be with me and share the rest of your life with me?" Yui slowly walked down from the stage and kneeled down on one foot in front of Azusa.

"Y-yui." Azusa choked on her tears.

"Will you let me prove myself worthy for just one time?"

"…."

"Will you marry me?" Yui opened the box and showed the ring to Azusa.

"Yes, I do! I want to be with you forever and share the rest of my life with you!" Azusa nodded her head and let Yui put the ring on her finger.

"I will never disappoint you, my koneko. I'm sorry I hide all these the past few weeks because I want to make it a surprise." Yui gently placed a kiss on Azusa's forehead.

"What is this?" Azusa saw something was craved under the ring. She took it out and read it.

"Yui and Azusa Forever." Azusa slowly said out those words that carved on the ring and tears flowed out from her eyes once more.

"It's a happy ending." Mugi said while hold Ui's hands tightly.

"Yes, it is."

"By the way, Yui and I want to tell you that our wedding will be the same date and same place with Mugi."

"Why?" Mio asked.

"This is because it will be grand, awesome and we can play as a band!" Yui said excitingly, still helping Azusa wiped her tears.

"Oh, okay." Mio nodded her head.

"So, lets enjoy our meal and plan for our wedding. We must make it the most awesome wedding ever." Ritsu said happily. Everyone nodded their head. It's indeed a happy ending for all of them.

A/N: That's all folks! Sorry for the late update. I been updated kinda late currently. But now I'M BACK! So here's the new chapter for the story. So its going towards the end of this story. I want to ask, do you want all of the pairings have children of their own? I assume this is happening at the future so I want to make it like there's a new technology where female and female also can bear a child of themselves. So please R&R and tell me what you think? So, reply for the review..

**Nata:** thx for supporting this story and I am glad you like that part of the story.

**Psihopatul:** So about the flashback that you just suggested. Actually I was making it and I will put it as omake of this story so please look forward to it. I will write the omake in different pov of the main character and also their life. Thanks for reviewing. Please continue support this story…*bow*

**Kaito136:** for your information, I'm actually 18, just turn 18 when I update this chapter, XD. I admit that my English is kinda simple and the story is too dramatic and a bit weird but I will try my best to fix it cause it took time for me to fix this habit of mine. Other than that, thanks for your review and please continue to support.

So that's all guys. Please R&R and stay tune for the next chapter and I have to say this story still will be going a bit longer than I expect….XD


	7. The Wedding!

It's been awhile after that proposal and it's finally spring. It had been 5 months after that accident happened. Ritsu and the rests were busy preparing their wedding, deciding which style of wedding they were having, choosing wedding dress and taking wedding picture.

"Aww man, when will Yui and the rests arrive?" Ritsu stretched herself since she was tired of waiting for her friends.

"Just be patient. They are going to be here soon." Mio sighed.

"Maybe they forget today?" Ritsu asked while Mio trembled at her words.

"It's impossible, right? They know today it's the day for us to try out the wedding dress and take our wedding picture." Mio began to think of the worst that were going to occur.

"Ya, you are right." Ritsu squeezed Mio's hand and it was able to calm Mio down.

"Ricchan! Mio-chan!"

"Ah, Yui; look when you cross the road." Mio and Ritsu looked toward the opposite of the road and saw Yui ran out of the road without watching the car with Azusa worrying about Yui behind.

"Ricchan, Mio-chan; sorry for letting you to wait long." Yui hugged Mio and Ritsu as soon as she stood in front of them.

"Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai." Azusa bowed as she caught her breath.

"Hi, we didn't wait long at all. By the way, Azusa; handling Yui is pretty tough, right?" Ritsu grinned at Azusa.

"Well, I think it didn't concern you at all since I'm the one marrying Yui, not you, Ritsu-senpai." Azusa turned away.

"Oh my goodness, when did such pure little girl learn those words?" Ritsu began to speak the way an old woman will.

"Ritsu, cut it out." Mio hit Ritsu's head and sighed. She looked at her watch.

"I guess now just left Mugi."

"Oh my, why are you all waiting outside?" Right after Ritsu finished her sentence, Mugi spoke from behind her.

"Woah! Mugi, you should have told us when you arrived." Ritsu jumped and looked at Mugi.

"Sorry, I was just being inside and wait for you all." Mugi smiled.

"It's ok. So everyone is here, let's go in." Mio hold Ritsu's hand while Yui hold Azusa's and they walked into the shop.

"There are so many choices of wedding dress here." Mio looked in amusement.

"Welcome, Tainaka-san, Kotobuki-san and Hirasawa-san." The workers bowed down.

"Oh, thanks. Well, just stop this formality and treat us like normal customer." Ritsu waved her hands. The workers nodded and continued their work.

"Well, Yui and I will wear the male outfit." Ritsu announced.

"Yes, I will always be with you, Captain!" Yui said and saluted to Ritsu.

"Wait, why?" Mio and Azusa asked in union.

" Well, because it's cool." Ritsu answered.

"So just let us be like this and go choose your dress, Azunyan. I and Ricchan will be at the other side." Yui and Ritsu quickly walked away before Mio and Azusa managed to speak something.

"Just let them be." Mugi smiled gently.

"Well, both of you are going to wear a dress?" Azusa asked Ui. Ui nodded her head.

"Yes, because we think none of us are suit to wear a tuxedo. So let's go choose our dress and let onee-chan and Ricchan be the way they want." Ui pulled Azusa while Mugi pulled Mio.

"Hey, Ricchan; what should we wear?"

"I think it's best to see what our fiancé wear before we decide what to wear."

"Smart choice, Captain." Yui and Ritsu walked towards Mio and others silently.

"Mio-chan, this looks good on you." Mugi took out a long silky wedding dress which showed Mio's bare shoulder.

"I guess I will try this on." Mio took it and walked to the fitting room with Yui and Ritsu hided from her.

"Azusa-chan, go try this on." Ui took out one white long frilly dress with a cute design and gave it to Azusa.

"Okay." Azusa walked to the fitting room too.

"I guess you two had chosen yours, right?" Ritsu said as she walked towards Mugi and Ui. Mugi and Ui looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

"Yes, we have. Now it's you turn." Mugi and Ui pulled Ritsu and Yui respectively.

"Ricchan, try this one." Mugi shoved a white tuxedo with a black shirt and a white tie on it.

"Okay, okay. Don't rush." Ritsu took it and walked to the fitting room.

"Onee-chan, here's yours." Ui gave Yui a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a cute black bowtie with white polkadots.

"Okay! Ricchan, wait for me!" Yui ran to the fitting room.

"Mugi."

"Yes, Mio-chan? Had you finish changing?"

"Can you help me with this?" Mio hided herself behind the curtain.

"Well, certainly; Mio-chan."

"Ui."

"Yes, Azusa-chan?"

"Please help me."

"Okay, Azusa-chan." Ui and Mugi went to help Mio and Azusa. Ritsu and Yui walked out from the fitting room.

"Oh, this look goods on you, Yui."

"Really? You also look good in the tuxedo."

"I always believe in Mugi's taste."

"I also always believe in Ui's taste." Both of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Ah, I almost forgot." Ritsu walked over to a worker and whispered something to her. The workers nodded her head.

"Yui, come with me."

"Okay, wait for me." Ritsu and Yui disappeared right after Azusa and Mio walked out from the fitting room.

"Azusa-chan, you are so cute!" Ui practically squealed like a fan girl.

"Mio-chan, you look gorgeous." Mugi said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Are you sure? I was so sure I gained weight this few weeks." Mio was looking herself in the mirror, scaring any fats on her body were showing the sign of her gaining weight.

"Oh my, there's no such thing. You look wonderful although I know you would like to hear it from a certain someone." Mugi winked at Mio.

"Mugi." Mio's face became red due to embarrassment.

"Ui, do I really look good in this?" Azusa asked one more time.

"Yes, Azusa-chan. I bet onee-chan going to hugged you as soon as she saw you. By the way, where's Ritsu-san and onee-chan?" Ui looked around the store but couldn't find Ritsu and Yui anywhere. Mio and Azusa looked around the store too.

"Yui, where are you? Azusa called out, lifting her dress with one hands so that she can walked easily.

"Ritsu, you better come out now." Mio also called out. Suddenly there's a tap on her shoulder. She turned back and found out there's a man standing behind her.

"May I help you?" Mio asked politely but still looking everywhere for Ritsu.

"Of course you can help me." Mio heard the man saying with a familiar voice.

"Ritsu?"

"Bingo! That took you quite awhile to think who I am, Mio-chuan." Ritsu looked up and split her bangs apart to show her amber eyes.

"You look, handsome." Mio said out the last word in whisper tone.

"Haha, you look gorgeous." Ritsu pulled Mio toward her.

"Ritsu, don't do this in public." Mio whispered but Ritsu chose to ignore her. Ritsu slightly tilted Mio's head and looked at Mio with the dreamy and yet serious eyes. Mio closed her eyes as she thought that she will received kiss from Ritsu but awhile, there's no warm feeling on her lips.

"Mio-chuan, do you expect me to kiss you?" Ritsu grinned.

"N-not at all." Mio turned her head away.

"I would like to but this will smudge your makeup. I promise I will kiss you right after this."Ritsu winked.

"Azunyan!" Yui ran and hugged Azusa.

"Yui? Why are you wearing like this?" Azusa looked at Yui who was currently looking like a man.

"Eh? I think it's cute, especially the bowtie. It's so cute!" Yui squealed as she played her bowtie.

"Geez, which part of the tie is cute?" Azusa turned away but soon Yui snuggled against her.

"Don't worry, Azunyan is still the cutest." Yui smiled.

"Yui, stop. You are going to smudge my makeup and we haven't taken our photo yet." Azusa pushed Yui away.

"Mou." Yui pouted but suddenly Azusa gave a quick peck on Yui's lips.

"I think this will be alright and also can be a practice kiss for the wedding." Azusa winked at Yui which cause Yui to smile broadly.

"Let's go take our photo!" Yui said excitingly, literally jumping up and down.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ritsu was all pumped up too. The others looked at each other and smiled. A worker led them to the room where held photo shoot. They did a all kind of poses and changed into different kind of costumes.

"Oh my god! I'm so exhausted." Ritsu wiped her sweats after she walked out from the store.

"They say it will be finished after a week." Mugi smiled and followed behind Ritsu and holding Ui.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see those photos, especially the one which Azunyan wear a yukata with a cat ears headband ." Yui smiled with Azusa blushed furiously.

"Mou, Yui, stop it. It's embarrassing." Azusa tried to stop Yui.

"Yui, you are wrong. I believe my Mio in a maid uniform is cuter than Azusa." Ritsu said with a proud look on her face.

"Ritsu." Mio gently pulled Ritsu's hand to ask her stop this embarrassing topic.

"No, Ricchan. I think Azunyan in cheongsam is nicer than Mio-chan."

"No, Mio has better body shape than Azusa."

"No, Azunyan has cuter appearance than Mio-chan."

"Mio is the best in the black dress."

"Azunyan is the best in yukata."

"Mio is best in the wedding dress."

"Azunyan is the best in wedding dress."

"Mio."

"Azunyan."

"Mio."

"Azunyan."

"Mio."

"Azunyan."

"Shut up! Stop this topic!" Ritsu and Yui being hit by their fiancé after creating such a ruckus and gained attention from everyone on the street.

"Sorry." Yui and Ritsu bowed together. Mio and Azusa gently shook their head, didn't know how to deal with their fiancé as well.

"I guess we will see you all next time." Mugi and Ui said politely.

"Yeah. We still need to decide on the dinner and those complicated thing." Ritsu said with her hand circling around Mio's waist.

"Ricchan, don't forget honeymoon!" Yui said excitedly.

"Ya, about honeymoon; do you all want do go to the same place or not?" Ritsu asked as she began to think deeply.

"I think I would like all of us to be together." Mugi smiled.

"I agree to Mugi-chan's idea!" Yui said excitingly.

"Yes, and it will be like the school graduation trip to England." Mio also being all pumped up due to the atmosphere.

"Okay, so where are we going anyway?" Azusa asked.

"Paris."

"Italy."

"New York."

"Greece."

"Germany."

"New Zealand." Azusa got six different answers, including hers.

"It's seems like we all want to go different place." Ui said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ya, excluded New York and New Zealand. We can make a honeymoon trip to all countries at Europe." Ritsu suggested.

"Oh, that's sounds fun!" Yui began to jump up and down again.

"Ya, I think it's good." Mugi agreed to it too. So six of them agree to have a two whole weeks of trip at Europe countries.

After two months and it's finally time for the wedding. Mugi and Ui sat on the couch while Mio and Azusa were walking back and forth.

"Azusa-chan and Mio-chan, I think you better sit down and relax." Mugi smiled while asking her butler poured four cup of tea.

"Mugi, what if I screw up?" Mio asked nervously.

"What if I'm not able to say I do? What if Yui regret this marriage?" Azusa began to panic too.

"Mio-chan, just relax and everything will be fine. You wouldn't want Ricchan to laugh at you for being this nervous, would you?" Mugi gentle patted Mio's back to calm her down.

"Azusa-chan, you also need to calm down. I believe onee-chan will never regret marrying you." Ui smiled at Azusa. Azusa and Mio finally able to calm down and sat down. Today was the most important day of their life, their wedding and good for them that Japan had allowed marriage between same genders.

On the other hand, where Ritsu and Yui is, Ritsu was keep wandering around the room with Yui keep looking at herself into the mirror.

"Oh god, Yui; I'm so nervous. I can't imagine what will happen if I screw up. Mio is so going to kill me if I screw up."

"Ricchan, just calm down. How do I look?"

"Yui, you had asked this question for the tenth times and my answer for all these times is you looked fine."

"I just getting worried." Yui smiled sheepishly.

"Hey girls, how are you?" Keiichi and Kouchirou walked into the room to see how their daughter is doing.

"Dad, I'm so freaking nervous."

"Ritsu, you seriously need to change that way of speaking, knowing your wife is going to be Mio." Kouchirou laughed at Ritsu.

"Daddy, I'm very worry and nervous."

"Don't worry, Yui. Everything will be fine. I was also as nervous as you, no; my situation was worse than yours when I married your mom."

"Really?"

"Yup, but everything turn out to be alright. Yui, just be like yourself and be a bit more confident of yourself." Keiichi gently smiled at his daughter who replied him with a big broad smile.

"Dad, how come you are not as gentle as Keiichi-san?" Ritsu asked her dad.

"If I'm as gentle as Keiichi-san, I'm not going to be Tainaka Kouchirou anymore."

"That's right."

"Ritsu, just relax. I even screwed up during that time when I married your mom."

"Woah! No way. What happen after that?"

"Well, your mom and I laughed until we can't stop but it turned out everything's fine."

"Woah, cool."

"So, don't worry. I think we will be waiting for you all in the hall."

"Ya, I need to go escort Ui. See you all later." Keiichi and Kouchirou smiled and walked out from the room.

"Papa, I mean father, why are you doing here?" Mio asked as her father walked into the room.

"You asked why. Well, maybe because I am the one going to escort you later."

"Oh, that's right. Sorry, I was just nervous."

"It's alright. Mio, you look beautiful today, just like your mom."

"Thanks father."

"Honestly, I don't want you to get marry so fast." Mio looked at her dad confusingly.

"This is because I just want to have you for myself more but seems that your husband is Ritsu, I'm actually relief, knowing that she will definitely treat you well."

"Father, thank you." Mio hugged Haruka tightly.

"Mio, your father is going to die due to lack of air." Yuuji walked in and laughed.

"Dad!" Azusa smiled and walked toward her father.

"How's my sweet little angel?" Yuuji hugged Azusa tightly.

"I'm okay, just a bit nervous."

"It's going to be alright. Azusa, you are beautiful."

"Thanks dad."

"Now I think of it, I shouldn't let you marry to that girl."

"Dad!" Azusa pouted.

"Haha, just kidding. I believe that she will treat you well." Yuuji smiled and gently hugged Azusa once again.

"Please get ready. The wedding is about to start." A woman barged in and told them.

"Well, let's go!" Yuuji said excitingly.

"Dad, I promise I will visit you and mom at least once a month."

"Okay, it's a promise."

"Father, I also will visit you once a week."

"Thanks Mio. I'm sure your mother will be glad to hear this."

"Dad, I will visit you and mom too and I will make sure onee-chan will come with me too." Ui said while hugging Keiichi.

"Haha, make sure you always remind Yui, knowing she will forget everything when she is focusing on one thing."

"I think it's time for us to go and get ready." Haruka said and everyone nodded their head.

As soon as all of them were ready, the music began and the door opened. There stood three pairs of father-daughter pairs with good looking fathers and beautiful daughters. They slowly walked, one by one, from Mio to Azusa and lastly were Ui. They walked slowly, accepting all of the blessing from the audience, who were their family, cousin, former teacher, former high school classmates and of course friends from university. The music stopped as three of the beautiful brides stood in front of their bridegroom and bride.

"I leave Mio in your hand from now." Haruka whispered to Ritsu as he handed over Mio to Ritsu.

"I will make sure you won't think hand her over to me is a bad choice." Ritsu whispered back but in a confident tone. Mio hold Ritsu hands while amber met raven. Ritsu smiled gently at Mio and lips sync something to Mio. Mio quickly turned away as she understood what Ritsu was trying to say, which is 'You look gorgeous, my princess.'

"Please take care of Azusa." Yuuji mumbled but Yui heard him clearly.

"I will take care of her. I will make sure she will be happy with me although I am clumsy and forgetful." Yui whispered to Yuuji and smiled at him. As Azusa holding Yu's hand, Yui whispered something into her ears which made her blushed furiously but lucky for her, no one noticed her face.

"Please take care of Ui and give her all the happiness that she can wish for."

"I will, Keiichi-san." Mugi said as she began to hold Ui's hand.

The priest looked at each couple and realized they were ready. He cleared his throat and began to say:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these women in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace. "

The priest looked at the couples one more time and continue his speech.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

The priest looked around to see whether there was objection to the wedding and as soon as he found there was no objection, he continued while looking at Ritsu.

"Tainaka Ritsu, do you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Ritsu said with a serious but yet cheerful tone.

"Akiyama Mio, do you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Mio said with a gentle smile on her face. The priest turned to look at Yui.

"Hirasawa Yui, do you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Yui's serious tone actually surprised everyone in the church.

"Nakano Azusa, do you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Azusa answered and still couldn't believe that she was marrying to Yui. The priest looked at Mugi.

"Kotobuki Tsumugi, do you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Smiling gently and slightly squeezed Ui's hand.

"Hirasawa Ui, do you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Ui answered cheerfully.

"Now, please brides and bridegrooms say their wedding vow." The priest smiled at all of them and gave them the gentlest smile that they could find in this world.

"I, Tainaka Ritsu/Hirasawa Yui/Kotobuki Tsumugi, take you, Akiyama Mio/ Nakano Azusa/ Hirasawa Ui, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I, Tainaka Ritsu/Hirasawa Yui/ Kotobuki Tsumugi, take you, Akiyama Mio/ Nakano Azusa/ Hirasawa Ui , for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Ritsu, Yui and Mugi said in union while looking at their partner.

"I, Akiyama Mio/ Nakano Azusa/ Hirasawa Ui, take you, Tainaka Ritsu/Hirasawa Yui/Kotobuki Tsumugi, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I, Akiyama Mio/ Nakano Azusa/ Hirasawa Ui, take you, Tainaka Ritsu/Hirasawa Yui/Kotobuki Tsumugi , for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Mio, Azusa and Ui also said their vow and smiled.

"Please exchange rings." The priest said once again. They all exchanged rings with their partner and looked at each other with emotions flowing out from their eyes.

"Now, I officially announce you two as husband and wife. Bridegrooms or brides, you may kiss the bride now." Ritsu pulled Mio in for a passionate kiss while Yui kissed Azusa softly and Mugi kissed Ui gently. Everyone clapped their hands as a sign to welcome three more happy married couple. They looked at each other and smiled gently while walking out from the church. Mio, Ui and Azusa looked at each other and gentle nodded their head.

" One, two three!" Three of them threw their bouquet of flower together.

"Yes, I get it!" Sawa-chan shouted loudly as she got all three bouquets.

"Oh, seriously, you get all three of them?" Ritsu asked loudly.

"Is there any problem?"

"Of course there is! You are already in you thirties and you still want the bouquet when you know you won't have chance anymore. Just let other people have chance too. Let Nodoka or Himeko or maybe Ichigo had it since they all are look like they will get married very soon." Ritsu said it loudly when Sawako walked towards her and hit her in the head.

"Ouch!"

"You really should change that habit of talking of yours." Mio sighed. Everyone laughed and that indicated the ending of the wedding ceremony and also a new starting for the three new married couple.

A/N: So here you are, the newest chapter. Thanks for the review and I was thinking that should I post their honeymoon or skip it since I don't really know how to write about it. I also decided to write that each of the couple can bear their own child due to the modern technology. So reply for review:

**Nata: **thanks once again! Thanks so much for reviewing this chapter and also for liking this story. I hope you like this story too.

**Psihopatul:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will like this chapter too. Thanks for the greetings.

So that's all for now! Please look forward for the next chapter! 


End file.
